Entre Líneas
by IzzieBlake
Summary: ¿Cuando los sentimientos serán suficientes? Es lo que se preguntaron ellos, que desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, se enamoraron perdidamente, ¿El problema? Son medios hermanos…Pero que, ella tenga el mismo apellido que él y le diga papá a su padre, no significa que la sangre los una...porque uno no decide de quien enamorarse...
1. Capitulo Uno

Bueno, bueno Izzie aquí, molestandoles con una nueva historia xD

primero que nada, decidí publicar esta historia, una porque el fandom está muy abandonado y necesita su pequeña dosis de Mimato, dos porque decidí continuar mis demas historias hasta que esté en vacaciones siendo esta la única que tengo disponible y bueno para que supieran un poco de mi tambien xD

Ahora aclarando, debo confesarles que hace un mes creo si no es que mas, me encontré con un anime que se llama Yosuga no sora, y debo advertir que si son muy sensibles no lo vean, porque es fuerte, tematica fuerte y escenas tambien para mayores, la cosa es que el anime me dejo un mal sabor, no explotaron a los personajes de la manera correcta y fue ahí que mi otro yo salió a relucir y me dije: ¿Y si hago una adaptación? y bueno me puse a trabajar y esto salió, aclaro que no es una copia al anime, porque a mi no me gusta eso (ya que es plagio) y me gusta crear mis propias ideas, pero al ser una adaptación me basé en él para crear la historia,la cual si es cien por ciento original, solo mia ;)

Tambien debo de hacer una advertencia, este fic contiene OOC y traté de hacerlo lo mas justificado posible,a medida que pasen los capitulos iré explorando eso, tambien tiene una tematica fuerte y si no te gusta o te sientes ofendido no lo leas.

Y obviamente digimon no me pertenece =D

Ahora si,disfruten.

* * *

Entre líneas

En algún momento, en algún lugar, en un suspiro, en una palabra… ¿los sentimientos llegaran a ser suficientes?

Eso es lo que se pregunta ella, eso es lo que se pregunta él, que desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, se formó ese hilo rojo que los mantiene unidos, naciendo un verdadero amor entre ellos, ¿El problema? _Son medios hermanos…_Pero que, ella tenga el mismo apellido que él y le diga papá a su padre, no significa que la sangre los una…

_Porque uno no elige de quien enamorarse…_

* * *

De Prisa.

Vivimos en un mundo acelerado, cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora son como una pequeña condena cuando tomamos un mal paso, una mala decisión, nos encarcela a un mundo lleno de remordimientos, arrepentimientos y tristeza, el tiempo, no va tomado de nuestras manos y es un constante recuerdo de que solo estamos tomando prestado un poco de sus horas en este mundo y cuando menos lo imaginamos, menos lo pensamos, en un parpadear de ojos, ya no estamos aquí, pero eso no importa, el mundo no se detiene por ello, el mundo sigue con su ritmo suicida, ahogando a las demás almas atrapadas en cuerpos superficiales que solo buscan satisfacer necesidades ínfimas, pero eso tampoco importa, el mundo no se detendrá y mucho menos por cada mal paso que demos, por cada error, por cada muerte, ni siquiera por el llanto de ella, ese que me atormenta días y noches, ese que al solo cerrar mis ojos, me atrapa en una pesadilla, pero eso, tampoco importa, no para el mundo.

Todo se acelera, las personas vienen y van, todo va de prisa, vamos tan rápido que no nos detenemos a ver lo que está frente a nuestras narices, no miramos aquellas pequeñas letras que están entre líneas, esas que muestran el retorcido mundo en el que estoy sumergido, letras que me tienen atrapado, que me asfixian, pero que me hacen sentir tan vivo, como nunca antes, letras que, muestran el amor mas puro que nunca ha existido, amor que es prejuzgado y condenado.

La escuchó suspirar a mi lado y eso es suficiente para mi, todo mi tormento desaparece por completo, dentro de mi, mi vida es un estrago, donde miles de hilos negros comprimen mi corazón así como mi alma, donde nada de lo que siento es verdadero y todo lo que siento es falso, a veces pienso que yo también voy demasiado de prisa, quizás, como este avión que nos lleva a nuestro hogar y no me detengo a ver que es lo que hay frente de mi, y eso es ella, la cual, ahora depende solo de mi, tampoco soy capaz de ver lo que hay entre esas grandes y gruesas líneas, ni de descubrir lo que estaba a punto de desembocarse…

* * *

Capitulo Uno.

Sus ojos clamaban por cerrarse, anhelando el descanso que no tenía desde hacía nueve días, su cuerpo ardía y sus dedos entumecidos no le permitían hacer movimiento alguno, el asiento suave del avión el cual abordaba era una antojadiza invitación a quedarse dormido por todo lo que restaba del vuelo.

Se permitió relajarse perdiéndose entre todas las nubes que la ventanilla le mostraba, eran grandes y parecían esponjosas y si esforzaba un poco su imaginación, podría verle forma a todas las nubes que podía alcanzar a ver, con melancolía, se preguntó, si su papá estaba disfrutando de un paraíso de nubes y felicidad, lo deseaba con todo su ser, que fuera feliz, que de todos, él fuera el que gozara de ese lugar maravilloso que todos nombraban para que el sufrimiento de ellos, valiere realmente la pena.

—Yama…

Respingó al escuchar la suave voz de su acompañante, su brazo dolía a causa de los finos dedos que se enterraban en él, alarmado volteó hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos color miel bañados en preocupación y desesperación.

—No te duermas.

Pidió suplicante y para su pesar, él obedeció, llevaba nueve días sin poder dormir bien, exactamente desde que su padre junto con su madrastra habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, fueron los peores momentos de su vida, las imágenes del carro desecho y de los ataúdes firmemente cerrados le atormentaban a cada instante, él no había vuelto a dormir primero por incredulidad, luego por pena, después por agonía, por el dolor y por último, por ella, su pequeña y frágil hermana.

—No me estoy durmiendo—dijo, condescendiente.

—lo estabas haciendo, te vi.

—Pero ya no, Mimi, estoy más que despierto.

La muchacha se recostó en su propio asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Yamato no dijo nada, desde que la conocía, siempre fue una niña consentida y dependiente, su padre, le obligó a cuidarla, tal vez porque siempre pasaba enfermándose por todo o porque su delicada figura pedía a gritos ser cuidada, él en un inicio no se tomó muy bien la orden de su papá, no quería nada con la niña que contribuyo a que se separara de Takeru hasta que, un día, la encontró ardiendo en fiebre, fueron semanas las que ella pasó en el hospital y cuando ella volvió, todo cambió para él.

— ¿Faltará mucho para que lleguemos?—preguntó la muchacha removiéndose incomoda en su asiento—. No me gustan los aviones, me dan miedo.

Lo sabía, él lo sabía muy bien, la conocía como si se tratare de su propio reflejo así como también sabía que su miedo a los aviones no era lo que le impedía poder conciliar el sueño, su miedo era que él cerrara los ojos y que no los volviera a abrir, así como su papá y su madrastra.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo—susurró, dándole un ligero codazo.

—Y yo contigo—musitó ella—. Pero eso no impedirá que nos hagamos papilla si este avión se cae.

Soltó una fresca carcajada ante el rostro horrorizado de ella, el cual mutó a uno de indignación ante su burla.

—Ya, ya, lo siento—dijo, conteniéndose otra carcajada—. No pasará nada, ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

—No quiero—respondió tozuda con sus brazos firmemente cruzados.

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

Las expresiones en su rostro se suavizaron mostrando a penas un rictus de preocupación, Yamato se reprimió el impulso de pasar sus dedos por su rostro, había ciertos gestos que él no se permitía y ese era uno de ellos.

— ¿Crees que papá y mamá estarán disfrutando de unas esponjosas nubes?— pregunto ella, observando detenidamente la ventanilla.

Yamato sonrió con nostalgia, no le sorprendía que Mimi pensara lo mismo que él, ella era su reflejo y siempre terminaban diciendo o terminando lo que uno empezó, tenían una especie de conexión que era tan fuerte que no necesitaban leerse las mentes para saber que era lo que el otro pensaba.

—Estoy seguro que si—contestó, observando también las nubes.

—Matt, no quiero irme con Natsuko

Y ese era otro asunto que lo tenía sin sueño, él tampoco quería irse con su mamá, no por un resentimiento, si no por la incomodidad que le suponía tener que vivir con una persona que era prácticamente una desconocida, la última vez que la había visto—sin contar en el velorio de su padre— tenía diez años y ya de eso habían pasado ocho años, estaba seguro que si ella no le hubiera mandado todas esas fotografías de Takeru, posiblemente, lo hubiera olvidado hacía tanto tiempo.

—Yo tampoco quiero—admitió soltando un suspiro cansino.

—Entonces, haz algo, tú eres el mayor.

—Podríamos alquilar un apartamento, pero no nos durará toda la vida.

—Natsuko es tu mamá, ella tiene que ayudarte con el pago.

—No podemos exigirle a ella, no le tengo confianza, mucho hace con acogernos.

—No quiero—dijo cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero quedarme con una mujer que me ha de odiar por creer que yo fui la causante de su divorcio.

—Mimi, tu no tienes la culpa, lo que hizo mi papá no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu no los obligaste.

Mimi le dio la espalda, Yamato sabía que estaba conteniéndose una rabieta, y en parte la comprendía, a penas habían pasado nueve días desde que su padre junto con su madrastra murieron, nueve días que cambiaron su mundo completamente, empezando, con mudarse, desde Corea, hasta Japón, la tierra que los vio nacer, el lugar donde Hiroaki Ishida se casó con Natsuko Takaishi y el mismo lugar, donde Hiroaki engañó a su esposa con Satoe, la madre de Mimi.

No era fácil, claro que no lo era, cuando Satoe llegó a su casa con esa pequeña niña entre sus brazos, proclamando que era hija de su papá, supo que todo estaba perdido, su madre había enloquecido completamente, destruyendo cada objeto de su hogar, todo era difuso para él, que se mantuvo oculto con Takeru detrás de un sillón, esa noche su papá se había marchado, volviendo a las semanas después por él, para llevárselo a Corea, junto con su madrastra y su nueva hermana, niña que de odiarla con todas sus fuerzas había pasado a ser su mundo, su único mundo.

—Intentémoslo—pidió ella volteándose hacia él, revelando sus miedos con una sola mirada—. Siempre hemos sido tu y yo, solo nosotros, podemos salir de esta, estoy segura que lo lograremos, Yama, solo di que si.

Yamato se enterneció ante las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, acarició las mejillas de la chica, en un claro gesto de derrota, él jamás podría luchar contra ella.

—Lo intentaremos, saldremos de esta.

* * *

A lo largo de su vida, las personas le habían dicho que siempre las caídas eran las mas dolorosas y no esas caídas que experimentó junto con su mejor amigo, aquellas en las que terminaba con sus rodillas raspadas o sus brazos quebrados, no, ese tipo de dolor solo duraba en el momento y a veces dejaba una pequeña cicatriz que te hacían reír por lo ridículo de tu golpe, esas caídas no eran nada comparado con la caída emocional que todos tendrían que vivir en un determinado momento, solo que ella pensó que nunca caería de un altura tan alta en donde su alma terminara hecha pedazos en todo el pavimento, imposibles de volver a recolectar…

No, ella no lo pensó…

Sus amigas le habían dicho que empezara de nuevo…un nuevo comienzo…darle vuelta a la pagina y comenzar una nueva historia, algo sencillo de decir, pero difícil de realizar y ella a sangre fría lo sabía, estando ahí, en medio de su habitación, rodeada de tantos recuerdos, de él, de la persona que la destrozó, recuerdos que debía tirar en una simple caja como si se trataren de basura.

— ¡Ush! Sora, ¿Cómo pudiste usar este suéter tan feo?

La muchacha alzó sus ojos rubís hacia lo alto, encontrándose con una de sus mejores amigas, una chica alta y de cabellos purpuras quien sostenía con la punta de sus dedos una prenda de lana.

—Me lo regaló mi suegra—negó con la cabeza con brusquedad—. Quiero decir, la mamá de Yuuki.

— ¡Yuk! Asco, asco—barboteó lanzando el suéter en la caja en medio de la habitación, ella suspiró con derrota, estando segura que esa caja nunca iría al contenedor de basura.

—Miyako, deja de ser tan grosera—regañó otra, una muchacha de cabellos castaños y cortos.

—No estoy siendo grosera—rebatió la chica—. Estoy siendo realista y ese suéter es horrendo, siempre se lo dije a ella.

—Tiene razón—dijo Sora—. Está horrible.

—Ves, Hikari, tengo la razón y ya Sora quita esa mala cara, mejor escucha la gran noticia que Kari tiene para ti.

— ¿Qué noticia?—demandó la castaña enarcando una ceja.

—Eres el colmo—señaló Miyako, rodando sus ojos con exasperación, Sora la observó lanzarse a su cama en un brinco sobreactuado contuvo una risa ante el dramatismo de la mas alta de todas—. De lo de tu guapo novio, Takeru.

—Oh si—contestó la joven alarmada, recordando que en esa noche conocería a la familia de su novio—. Hoy vienen los hermanos de T.K.

—A vivir aquí—completó Miyako conteniéndose un grito de emoción.

—y ¿Eso por qué es buena noticia para mi?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque tiene un hermano—obvió ella—. Un hermano mayor, de tu edad, seguramente guapísimo, esa es tu oportunidad para que conozcas a un chico mejor que ese idiota de…

—No quiero un novio, Miyako—le cortó la joven—. Gracias por preocuparte pero creo que este nuevo comienzo lo empezaré sola.

—Oh vamos, Sora, tienes que darte la oportunidad, entiendo que estés decepcionada de los hombres, pero mereces ser feliz.

—A penas tiene unas semanas de haber terminado con el chico, dale un respiro, Miya—intercedió Hikari por su amiga.

—Pero que pérdida de tiempo, si yo no estuviera con mi hermoso Ken, no perdería la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—No es el momento—dijo Sora—.No quiero a ningún hombre en mi vida.

—Oh entiendo, entiendo, bueno, también tiene una hermana…—soltó al aire como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Miyako!

* * *

Incrédulo, observó sus manos temblorosas, a medida que los segundos pasaban sus manos se enfriaban y se descontrolaban más, se regañó a si mismo, no era como si fuere a ver a una gran celebridad o al mismísimo Dios, pero ver a su hermano después de tantos años, le ponía absurdamente nervioso.

Y no es que tuviera una década de no verlo, a penas unos días, cuando se dieron cuenta de la muerte de su papá, él junto con su mamá fueron hasta Corea, a despedirlo, estando ahí, él se quiso acercar a su hermano, pero la chica que estaba entre sus brazos, nunca se separó de él y sinceramente por mucho que lo intentó, él no se sentía a gusto con esa chica de por medio, su madre la había señalado como la hija de su papá y de su esposa y eso había sido suficiente para que el no quisiera estar cerca de ellos.

No es que le cayera mal, en lo absoluto, incluso se compadeció ese día que la vio tan destrozada siendo su hermano el único pilar que logró mantenerla en pie, pero, por mucho que no desease pensar mal, ella junto con su madre, habían sido las que destruyeron a su familia y no se sentía a gusto cerca de ella.

—Takeru, estate pendiente por si lo ves.

Asintió ante el llamado de su madre, la cual en esos momentos era un manojo de nervios, la muerte de su padre había sido impactante, pero fue mas, el hecho de que su madre les ofreciera posada a ellos, de su hermano lo comprendía, era hijo de ella, pero de la chica, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo? _Porque Yamato es su tutor, Takeru, no la puede dejar sola…_le había dicho su madre, con una voz tan impersonal y tan monótona, sabía que le dolía, lo sabía muy bien, pero ella había tragado su orgullo por esa chica o tal vez por el mismo Yamato, ambos lo habían visto en el velorio, sobreprotegiendo a esa niña, seguramente su madre pensó, que sin ella, Yamato no pondría un pie en su casa y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, por muy inmaduro que fuere, tenía grandes resentimientos por ella.

— ¡Oh! Ahí está.

Takeru alzó su vista encontrándose con el grupo de personas saliendo por las paredes de cristal que los separaban de ellos, observó a la distancia a su hermano con su vista hacia el suelo caminando despacio, detrás de él iba la chica, sus dedos sosteniendo el filo de su camisa, su mirada hacia abajo también, vestían de negro y podía apreciar la tristeza de ambos desde lejos, una punzada atravesó su pecho, para él, la muerte de su padre no le suponía el mismo dolor que para Yamato y la culpa le corroía.

Su madre corrió hacia ellos, notó como la chica se escondía detrás de su hermano ante la presencia de su mamá y eso no hizo más que molestarle.

* * *

Yamato recibió el abrazo de su mamá que le supo a extraño y distante, por mucho que ella acariciara su cabello con cariño y le besara la mejilla con amor.

—Lo siento tanto, hijo, de verdad lo siento.

Y sabía que no mentía, en el velorio, no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla, pero ahora, teniéndola enfrente, podía notar como su rostro seguía exactamente igual desde la última vez que la miró a excepción de sus ojos que mostraban tristeza, cansancio y derrota.

—Gracias, mamá—contestó, lleno de sinceridad—. Por todo.

La miró asentir con una sonrisa dolida, sus ojos azules como los de él se enfocaron en la figura que se escondía detrás de él, Mimi mantenía su cabeza sobre su espalda y la podía sentir temblar ligeramente así como sus dedos estrujando su camisa.

No supo que decir, su madre la conoció hacía tantos años y no en muy buenas circunstancias, lo único que Takeru y ella tenían de Mimi era un mal recuerdo, la dinamita de la explosión, el fruto de aquella infidelidad y ahora, ¿Cómo debería de presentarla? ¿Debería de hacerlo? O ¿lo mejor era exigirle a Mimi que saludara? Conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que no le obedecería.

—Mimi—dijo él—. Ella es mi mamá.

La sintió removerse con incomodidad pero para su sorpresa ella asomó su cabeza encarando a su madre.

—Mucho gusto—musitó, escondiéndose nuevamente en su espalda, y ahí estaba el resultado de lo que su padre, su madrastra y el mismo habían creado con Mimi, su extrema dependencia por él.

—Oh, es cierto, ¡Takeru!

Takeru se asomó, Yamato notó lo grande que estaba su hermano, escasos centímetros mas alto que él, su rostro había dejado su redondez infantil, mostrando unas facciones mucho más adultas y ¿Por qué no? También atrayentes, un orgullo nato apareció en él, Takeru a simple vista mostraba ser un buen chico, con esa sonrisa afable y su postura amigable, a sus ojos, su hermano seguía siendo aquel niño que el dejó hacia tantos años atrás.

—Cuanto tiempo—musitó Yamato, queriendo decir tantas cosas.

—En realidad no tanto—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vimos en Corea.

—Oh es cierto, disculpa, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada ni nadie.

_Quizás para una sí, _quiso decir Takeru, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Lo entiendo.

—Gracias.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, no es que Yamato no quisiere decir nada, tenía tantas cosas de las que quería hablar pero todas se atoraban en su garganta o se anclaban en su cerebro con la intención de nunca salir de él, estando ahí, frente a su madre y su hermano, Yamato se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo había hecho mella entre ellos.

—Mimi—llamó solo como un intento de romper la tensión—. El es Takeru, te he hablado mucho de él—la tomó por un brazo jalándola hacia el frente, su rostro seguía gacho, Yamato quiso comprenderla, de ahora en adelante, le tocaría relacionarse con la ex familia de su papá.

—Mucho gusto—susurró, monótona, sin verlo.

—Igual—musitó Takeru viendo hacia un lado.

Yamato se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería para los tres poder relacionarse entre sí, sabía que tenía cierta ventaja con Mimi, pero a su madre y a Takeru a penas los conocía y no tenía idea de cómo ellos reaccionarían con Mimi irrumpiendo en su hogar, lo que si sabía, es que probablemente ninguno de los tres podrían llegar a tener una buena relación.

—Bueno, andando—habló Natsuko, fingiendo una sonrisa de ánimo—. Han de estar muriendo de hambre.

Takeru se acercó, ayudándole con una de sus maletas, su madre emprendió marcha, Yamato pudo ver los rígidos que estaban sus hombros y como sus pasos eran hoscos y descoordinados, Mimi caminó jalando su propia maleta, seguía cabizbaja y podría jurar que la miraba mucho mas delgada que la noche anterior, el dolor de perder a sus padres era desgarrador y él mismo lo estaba experimentando, pero él, a diferencia de ella, tenía que ser el fuerte, porque si los dos caían nunca más podrían volver a levantarse.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, junto con Takeru guardaron las maletas dentro del baúl, solo eran tres, sus demás pertenencias estaban en camino, por lo tanto solo habían empacado lo mas esencial, su madre ya estaba dentro del carro y Mimi parada a su lado, su abrigo negro le hacía ver mucho mas pálida de lo que era siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol le hacía ver como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, permitió que su hermano subiera primero al carro para el abrir la puerta trasera, dejó que primero entrara Mimi para luego subirse él.

Se dedicó a observar el paisaje en todo el camino, quedando maravillado ante lo diferente que Odaiba era ante sus vagos e infantiles recuerdos, una vez más se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo había creado una gran brecha entre él y aquel niño de siete años que una vez vivió con esas dos personas que se les hacía desconocidas, se preguntó, si algún día podría recuperar los años perdidos con ellos.

Su vista se corrió hacia Mimi, la chica también estaba perdida en el paisaje que se le ofrecía, observó su delicado perfil y su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo, se detuvo en su pequeña nariz recordando como antes siempre que lo mandaban a levantarla le apretaba la nariz por molestarla hasta que ella terminaba llorando y él terminaba con un merecido regaño, deseó podar apretarla como aquellos tiempos, y reír como loco ante la ira acumulada en ella, la verdad, simplemente deseaba arrancar toda esa tristeza y no sabía como podría lograrlo, tal vez el mismo condenado tiempo, sería la cura perfecta, por mucho que no le gustare eso.

* * *

—Sé que no es la gran casa que tenían allá, pero…

Yamato negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto, sabía muy bien, que en Odaiba se vivían en apartamentos y no en la casa de dos pisos que tenían en Seúl, observó a Mimi de reojo, parecía estar observando críticamente la puerta pintada en blanco con el apellido Takaishi impreso en un cartelito, estaba seguro que para ella sería difícil, estando acostumbrada a grandes espacios, esperaba, por todos los dioses, que lograra acostumbrarse lo mas pronto posible, porque, lastimosamente, ese sería su hogar por un buen tiempo.

Su mamá respiró con alivio o al menos eso le pareció a él, abrió la puerta permitiéndoles la entrada, el primero en dar paso, fue Takeru quien llevaba una de las maletas, Yamato notó que su cuerpo seguía rígido y un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, se sentía horrible ser un extraño para su propia familia.

Natsuko le siguió el paso, dejándolos a ellos solos, Mimi no se miraba a gusto, su rostro se lo decía y no hacía falta preguntarle, ella sola se encargaría de contarle.

—Ninguna de nuestras cosas cabrán aquí—dijo, en tono crítico—. Seremos un estorbo, tenemos que irnos.

—Mimi, acabamos de llegar—habló, en tono de advertencia—. No podemos negarle su hospitalidad, no a ella.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos apartando su rostro bruscamente del de él, Yamato negó con la cabeza, cuando se lo proponía, ella lograba a ser una odiosa, para su buena o mala suerte, él ya sabía como lidiar con ella.

—Compórtate—le ordenó agravando su voz.

—Siempre me comporto—dijo en voz digna alzando su cabeza con aires de grandeza.

Movió su cabeza de tal manera que su cabello fue a dar en el rostro de él, sonrió socarronamente ante los berrinches de Mimi y también por el delicioso aroma que estos le dejaron impregnado en su nariz, la miró entrar a la residencia, apresuró su paso y entró, lo primero que se encontró fue con un pequeño pasillo y el recibidor en donde habían varias fotografías enmarcadas, para su sorpresa, había una de él, de unos dos años atrás, en un paseo familiar, se preguntó por qué su papá no le había dicho nada, tal vez, hubiera mostrado una mejor sonrisa que esa que mostraba la fotografía.

Tomó su maleta y se encamino hasta la sala, era acogedora y decorada con varias cosas modernas, el comedor de cuatro personas estaba a un lado del sofá mas grande, a su alrededor habían tres habitaciones y un baño, sin olvidar la puerta de cristal que mostraba un pequeño balcón, ni la cocina que ocupaba un gran espacio del apartamento.

—Solo somos nosotros dos—comenzó a explicar Natsuko, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa—. Por eso es que no ocupamos un apartamento mas grande, solo hay una habitación extra, así que, la puedes ocupar tú—dijo, señalando a Mimi—. Yamato por los momentos compartirás habitación con Takeru, no he conseguido aún una…

— ¡No!

Gritó Mimi sobresaltando a todos los presentes, Yamato sintió sus finos dedos anclándose en su brazo y no tuvo que mirarla para saber que todo su cuerpo temblaba de un miedo que no sabía si justificar o no, tenía nueve días seguidos durmiendo con Mimi, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, en días de tormenta, o cuando su papá y madrastra salían, ella se escabullía a su cama y todo era risas y ridículos cuentos mágicos para ahuyentar a los "monstruos" inexistentes, así que no estaba mal, claro que no, pero desde el accidente, sus noches se habían transformado en largas horas de llantos y gritos tanto de ella como de él y estaba seguro de dos cosas: no podía dejarla sola y su nueva familia no soportaría esas largas horas que ellos compartían su dolor.

—Dormiré con Mimi—dijo él sintiendo como el agarre en su brazo disminuía.

_De todas maneras, siempre habían sido ellos dos._

— ¿Están seguros?—inquirió su mamá, con su ceño fruncido.

—Lo que menos queremos es molestar—habló Mimi, en lugar de él—. No se preocupe por nosotros.

—No son una molestia—dijo ella, hablando con sinceridad—. Pero está bien, pasaré el futon.

* * *

Acomodó las maletas en un rincón de la habitación, que constaba solo con una cama, la mesita de noche un armario y su futon acomodado a un lado de la cama, miró de reojo a Mimi, quien rebuscaba algo entre sus cosas.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—La foto—musitó ella concentrada en su tarea, a los pocos segundos sacó un marco decorado con una cinta negra, en donde aparecían su padre y su madrastra sonriendo hacia la cámara, la colocó sobre la mesa y se dedicó a contemplarla.

—No creo que se conveniente—dijo Yamato no muy convencido de que esa fotografía descansara en ese lugar.

—Esta es mi nueva habitación—soltó ella en voz ruda—. Puedo decorarla como quiera, son mis padres.

Yamato suspiró sabiendo que seria una lucha perdida, en cambio se recostó en su futon, la cena había sido parcialmente silenciosa, siendo la única que interrumpía su madre, quien les anunciaba como serían sus estudios de ahora en adelante y sobre las tutorías que tendrían que llevar diariamente, a él le pareció una gran idea, así se mantendrían ocupados y no pensarían en sus padres.

— ¿Crees que el uniforme de la escuela sea bonito?

Volteó a verle para responderle, apartando la vista de inmediato, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, Mimi se estaba colocando su camisón, no había visto nada más que sus piernas, pero eso era suficiente para ocasionar que su cuerpo se revolucionara.

—Es de color azul—dijo él, una vez se repuso.

—Que apagado—renegó ella caminando hacia la cama—. Me gustaba mi antiguo uniforme.

—En Corea no hay nada que nos retenga, Mimi.

—Lo sé.

La miró acostarse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo, había sonado muy rudo y sabía que la había lastimado, no fue su intención, claro que no, simplemente quería hacerle entender que Corea nunca mas volvería a ser su hogar, y de regresar seria muy doloroso.

—Sé que dejaste a todas tus amigas, y que este lugar no se parece en nada a la casa que teníamos pero, tú lo dijiste, siempre hemos sido nosotros dos y te lo digo yo, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé.

Yamato no esperó más por parte de ella, por los momentos era suficiente, se recostó con sus ojos pegados en el techo pensando en como su vida había dejado de ser, para convertirse en otra.

—Tal vez, no fue mala idea regresar aquí—susurró ella.

— ¿por qué?

La pequeña mano de ella irrumpió su visión, Yamato extendió la suya hasta tocar la de ella, sus dedos se entrelazaron y el sintió esa calidez que siempre sentía con ella.

—Yo te prometo esto—la escuchó decir—. Encontraré a mi verdadero padre, no descansaré hasta hacerlo…

Y su traicionero corazón se aceleró, estalló y todos sus miedos y preocupaciones eran nada comparado por lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, se aferró al agarre de Mimi y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez en que su corazón se volvió loco.

Tenía doce años y ella once, fue una tarde, era condenadamente fría y la nieve lograba cubrir sus tobillos, pero ese no fue impedimento para buscar a Mimi hasta encontrarla escondida en la casa de árbol en la que ella jugaba todos los veranos, la encontró llorando, de una manera en que nunca la había escuchado, él reconocía los llantos de Mimi y ese, estaba lleno de resentimiento y dolor.

No supo que hacer ni como actuar, simplemente se sentó a su lado y esperó hasta que ella dejara de llorar, no supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero sus piernas dormidas le decían que había pasado una eternidad en esa posición.

—Mamá lo engañó—se atrevió a decir ella envuelta en sollozos—. Él no es mi verdadero papá, mamá lo engañó para quedarse con él…mamá lo engañó…

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que su corazón estalló con locura, ella no era su hermana y a pesar de que su madrastra se lo negara hasta el cansancio, ellos lo sabían, no era su hermana y nunca lo sería, no importaba que compartieran el mismo apellido, ni que ella nombrara a su papá como el suyo propio, ella no era su hermana, no lo sería nunca y eso era suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara.

Pero, la espina de la duda seguía hiriéndolo a cada minuto que se detenía a mirarla, y ¿Si Mimi había escuchado mal? Y ¿Si Satoe se hubiese equivocado y el verdadero padre era Hiroaki? Y ¿Si nunca encontraban al verdadero padre? y ¿Si ella en realidad era su hermana? Y ¿Si no? Mimi los había escuchado, detrás de la puerta, su madre había salido embarazada de otro hombre, ahí, en Odaiba, y se lo había lanzado a su papá para quedarse con él, esa era la verdad que ella proclamaba, y esa era la duda que a él lo atormentaba, ciertamente, Mimi no se parecía a su papá en lo absoluto, mucho menos a él, peor a Takeru, él nunca lo consideró como su hermana si no como su compañera de juegos a quien debía cuidar, y él, se aferraba a eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía partido en dos, temía descubrir una triste realidad, temía que ese hombre jamás existiera, temía tantas cosas y sin embargo, cada vez que ella le miraba, todos sus miedos se evaporaban y las palabras de hacía tantos años volvían a él, con la prometedora esperanza de que ella, no era ni sería nunca su hermana.

—Lo encontraré Yamato, tomaré su apellido solo para casarme contigo.

—Mimi…por favor…

—Te lo prometo, Yamato, lo encontraré.

* * *

Y bueno eso ha sido todo,quiero agradecer ante mano a mis lindas amigas:Sakura Tachikawa y a mi bella beta Criisi, quien por cierto me ha ayudado mucho con el Taiora que se desarrollara en la historia =D

Muchas gracias a los que se atrevieron a leer esta retorcida historia xD y espero un comentario solo para ver si quemo o no la historia xD xD xD espero que pasen una gran semana santa, tengan mucho cuidado con los viajes, y si pueden, haganle un pequeño tiempo a Dios =D que el los recibira con mucho amor.

les mando un beso y un abrazo :*


	2. Capitulo Dos

Hola, hola, Izzie aqui con nuevo capitulo =D

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

En segundos.

Mi vida nunca se ha definido como buena, pero tampoco como mala, nací en medio de mentiras, nací con el único objetivo de destruir una familia, pero a pesar de eso, encontré un amor puro en los ojos de quien proclamaba ser mi padre y a veces pude encontrar ese amor en mi mamá la que me concibió con fines meramente egoístas.

Crecí escondida del mundo, y cuando salí a explorar lo que era, a los seis años, me di cuenta lo sucio que podría llegar a ser el amor, fue sencillo, a pesar de que no entendía nada, ver lo rota que estaba Natsuko, fue suficiente para darme cuenta del daño que había hecho mi madre.

Mi vida no se ha definido como buena, tampoco como mala, pero, cuando lo conocí, cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los míos, si, a los seis años, me di cuenta, que no necesitaba que mi vida fuera buena o mala, con tal de tenerlo a él a mi lado, bastaba.

* * *

Capitulo Dos.

_¿Cuándo los sentimientos serán suficientes?_

* * *

—_De verdad, lamento tanto no haber ido, lo siento mucho._

Takeru resopló, no le molestaba que su novia no hubiese estado ahí con ellos, la entendía, su madre no estaba con buena salud y ella tenía que cuidarla, lo entendía perfectamente y enojarse con ella sería el anuncio del apocalipsis, por mas que quisiera nunca lo lograría, lo que le tenía mal, era ese inoportuno cambio en su vida y no por su hermano, no cuando él lo cuidó tanto de niño, no podría, su molestia era por ella.

—No te perdiste de nada—dijo él—. Fue la peor cena en la que he estado, te hubieras sentido fatal.

— _¿Tan mal estuvo?_

—Mal se queda corta, fue pésima.

—_Lo lamento mucho, las cosas no deberían de ser así, los hermanos no deben de estar distanciados, nunca._

—Pero ya lo ves, a mi me quitaron a mi hermano y estoy comenzando a creer que no fue mi papá.

—_T.K, eso pasó hace mucho, no puedes tener mas resentimientos por…espera un momento, ¿Cómo que no con tu papá?_

—Es ella, esa chica…

— _¿Quién? ¿Tú hermana?_

—Ella no es mi hermana Kari—renegó él—. Que sea la hija de mi papá no la convierte en mi hermana, para serlo, tendría que haber una relación como la tuya con Tai y con nosotros nunca lo hubo.

—_No seas rudo con ella, en todo lo que pasó, ella no tiene la culpa._

—Lo sé…pero…lo que conocí de ella, no me agradó en lo absoluto.

— _¿A que te refieres?_

—Que quede entre nosotros dos—pidió dudando un poco sobre lo que había visto de ellos—. Mi hermano está loco por ella, lo noté en sus ojos, ella lo manipula y él se deja manipular, es una chica mala, lo puedo notar.

—_T.K a penas tienes unas horas de conocerla, no puedes prejuzgarla y ¿Qué si tu hermano se preocupa por ella? Es su hermana y perdieron a sus padres trágicamente, ellos son su único consuelo, se necesitan._

Reprimió un chillido de frustración, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño y lo sabía muy bien, lo peor, que Kari se diere cuenta de ello le sentaba terriblemente mal.

—Odio cuando tienes la voz de la razón, te odio.

—_Oh no lo haces, no puedes vivir sin mí—la _escuchó decir riendo por lo bajo.

—lastimosamente no.

—_Te quiero mucho, T.K, y no quiero que te encierres por eso, intenta conocerla, quieras o no, es tu hermana también._

—Mmm…No lo sé, sinceramente, no sé que pensar.

— _¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Es tarde, ya._

—Me gustaría pero…la escuchó llorar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la pared que lo separaba de la habitación en donde ellos dormían, era ya muy de madrugada y la filtración del sonido era mas nítida debido a que todo estaba apagado, a pesar de que a penas escuchaba unos sollozos era suficiente para sentir el dolor por el que ella pasaba, era un llanto suave pero transmitía tanto que le dolía.

—_Oh… ¿Te molesta que llore?_

—En lo absoluto—dijo, con sinceridad—. No me molesta escucharla llorar, pero la manera en la que lo hace, me causa escalofríos, me hace pensar en lo corta que es la vida y que en un momento estas aquí, y en el otro ya no…y me da escalofríos…

—_Somos de la muerte—_la escuchó decir soltando un suspiro_ —. Tarde o temprano pasaremos todos por eso, pero, no te encierres, que le haya pasado eso a tu papá, no quiere decir que tu mamá vaya a correr con la misma suerte, tienes que tener fe y creer que ella tendrá muchos años mas de vida._

—Es lo que mas deseo, Kari…

—_Ya no pienses en esas cosas, ¿Si? Mejor, piensa la manera de llevarte mejor con tu hermana, ayúdala a mitigar el dolor._

— ¿Crees que pueda?

—_Yo te ayudaré y se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, como ellos tienen que buscar sus uniformes y materiales para la escuela, acompañémoslos y así los conocemos mejor, ¿Te parece?_

— ¿De verdad quieres?

— _¡Claro! Muero por conocer a mis cuñados._

Takeru aceptó, no muy seguro de querer salir con ellos, pero su novia como siempre, le hacía ver las cosas con claridad y si la chica tendría que vivir con ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era llevársela bien con ella, por lo menos cortésmente, ella tenía algo que no le resultaba correcto y por mucho que le partiera el corazón su llanto, no era suficiente para que él confiara en ella.

* * *

Despertó abruptamente ante la molesta opresión en su vejiga, observó a su alrededor confundida ante la extrañeza de aquella habitación que de lejos se notaba que no era la suya, las imágenes de la noche anterior golpearon en su mente, recordándole que ya no estaba en su habitación de paredes rosas, que sus padres estaban muertos y que ahora, vivía en la casa de la ex esposa de su padre, misma que fue engañada por culpa de su mamá.

Apretó sus piernas con fuerza, pretendiendo desaparecer la molesta sensación de querer ir al baño, no quería salir al pasillo y encontrarse con uno de ellos, ¿Qué les podría decir? Un simple buenos días sería bueno, pero sabía que de sus labios, no sería capaz de salir nada.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, tanto que empezó a doler, se sentó sobre la cama y ladeó su rostro hacia su lado derecho, en donde Yamato dormía pacíficamente sobre su futon, Mimi se quedó viéndolo por varios segundos, memorizando cada línea de su rostro, deseó alargar su mano y acariciar sus cabellos que desde su visión se le hacían suaves y fáciles de enredar sus dedos en ellos, suspiró con tristeza, Yamato era muy renuente a sus caricias, a pesar de que no lo hacía con dobles intenciones, él siempre evitaba el mínimo contacto.

_Aunque, sinceramente, no es que ella se resistiera tanto…_

Alargó su pierna derecha hasta que la punta de su dedo tocase el hombro del muchacho, apretó con cuidado de no golpearlo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

—Mmm…—le escuchó murmurar en voz ronca, Mimi empujó un poco mas hasta lograr moverlo—. ¿Qué?—dijo él abriendo un ojo.

—Quiero ir al baño—dijo ella, moviendo su pie en forma circular sobre el hombro de él.

—El baño es el que está en frente de nuestra habitación—logró decir arrastrando sus palabras, a ella particularmente le gustaba escucharlo hablar así, su voz era mas ronca pero siempre mantenía ese tinte dulce con ella.

—No quiero ir sola.

—Mimi—protestó él cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo en clara señal de molestia—. No te puedo acompañar al baño.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya estas grande, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te tenga el papel higiénico por mientras tu haces?

—Solo quiero que me acompañes a la puerta, pero si tu quieres…

Yamato se enderezó rompiendo el contacto entre ellos dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Mimi sintió sus mejillas arder y no tanto por saberse descubierta por él, si no, por la forma en que sus ojos azules se anclaron en sus piernas descubiertas, no lo hacía intencionalmente, por supuesto que no, pero, la realidad era que él la estaba mirando y a ella le encantaba encontrarlo mirando alguna parte de su cuerpo, abrió sutilmente sus piernas, permitiéndole una visión mas profunda.

— ¿Es porque tienes pena?

—Si—dijo ella saliendo de su ensoñación, sin sorprenderse de que él la leyera tan fácilmente, de todas maneras él era su otra mitad.

—Te acompañaré, pero solo por hoy—advirtió—. No puedes depender de mí para eso, ahora viviremos aquí, tienes que acostumbrarte.

_No por mucho tiempo, _se dijo convencida a si misma, ella lograría convencer a Yamato para que se mudaran de ahí, fuere como fuere lo lograría, y así vivirían felices para siempre, como una pareja normal, ella lo lograría, entraría a su duro corazón y le demostraría que solo ella podría amarlo como se lo merecía.

Lo vio ponerse en pie y entre tambaleos encaminarse a la puerta, no tardó mucho en seguirle, las ganas de ir al baño eran más potentes y le dolía todo, salió prácticamente corriendo al baño antes de que una catástrofe ocurriera.

* * *

Hikari tocó dos veces la puerta del apartamento de su novio, revisó su vestimenta y alisó sus cortos cabellos mientras esperaba, había pensado en invitar a sus amigas, especialmente a Sora, quien era la que necesitaba toda la distracción posible que pudiese tener, pero, al recordar como Miyako se había encaprichado por emparejar a la chica con su aún desconocido cuñado, desechó casi de inmediato aquella idea, sabía que llevarla a ella conllevaba a espantarlo por el resto de su vida.

La puerta se abrió, mostrándole la hermosa sonrisa de su novio, no pudo evitar la tentación de lanzársele a los brazos y robarle un corto beso, que deseó durara una eternidad, Takeru le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su frente.

—Como siempre, a tiempo —.dijo él, Besando su nariz.

—Obviamente, no me perdería ni un segundo sin mi querido novio.

—Oh, entonces, te propongo que nos fuguemos, solos tu y yo, nos perdemos toda la tarde sin que el resto del mundo nos moleste.

—T.K—le llamó en tono de advertencia—. ¿En que quedamos hoy?

—Uff—masculló—. Por lo menos lo intente.

—Sabes que conmigo nunca podrás.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo con resignación—. Entra, aún no está lista.

Entró a la estancia y después de descalzarse se encaminó hasta la sala, en donde lo encontró, sus mejillas se calentaron y estaba segura que en ese instante estaban en un bochornoso color rojo fuego, su cuñado se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió, ¡La misma sonrisa que Takeru! Sus ojos se anclaron en él, observándolo de pies a cabeza, era alto como Takeru, su cabello liso era igual que el de su novio solo que mas largo, sus ojos eran la copia exacta que los de Natsuko, y, como si se tratase de un gen Takaishi, era increíblemente guapo, y que Dios la perdonara por su adulterio en pensamientos, pero tenía que reconocer cuando algo estaba bien hecho y él definitivamente entraba en su lista, ¡OH Miyako se desmayaría! Y Sora…sería tan perfecto, él sería la perfecta pareja de ella y así le demostraría a ese bueno para nada que tuvo como novio, que Sora se llevaría un adonis a la bolsa, oh si, ya lo veía venir.

—Kari, él es Yamato, mi hermano mayor—presentó el joven colocándose a su lado.

—Mucho gusto—dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. En las pocas pláticas que tuve con Takeru, tú siempre saliste a relucir.

— ¿De verdad?—inquirió, su corazón latiendo de alegría.

—Tenias que verlo venir—se excusó Takeru rascándose la nuca nerviosamente—. Fue amor a primera vista.

Hikari mostró una amplia sonrisa, correspondiendo en silencio las mismas palabras de él, era increíble, como T.K, podría enamorarla cada día más.

—Iré a apresurar a Mimi—dijo su cuñado mostrando la misma y encantadora sonrisa marca Takaishi, dejándola en trance.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga un balde?

Hikari respingó ante el tono recriminatorio de Takeru. —. ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó atropelladamente.

—A que no dejabas de mirarlo—le reprochó acusadoramente—. ¿Quieres que te consiga el número? O mejor una romántica cita con él.

— ¡T.K!—exclamó ofendida—. ¡No! No seas tan mal pensado, no lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué no lo estabas mirando?—inquirió, alzando una ceja sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, si tal vez un poco—admitió renuente—. Pero no por mi—agregó antes de cualquier otro reclamo—. Si no por Sora.

— ¿Sora?

—Si, ¿No crees que harían linda pareja?

No esperó respuesta del chico, pues su atención se vio alterada al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Hikari ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con la figura de su nueva cuñada, internamente corroboró su teoría de los genes, la chica era sencillamente hermosa, su cabello castaño, ondulado y largo, su delgada figura y su piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, le hacía ver frágil y delicada, como esas damiselas en peligro de siglos pasados o como esas princesas que miraba en las películas y en los cuentos, definitivamente era muy hermosa.

—Dile a Sora si se atreve a combatir con la bruja malvada por el amor de Yamato—.susurró su novio en su oído.

Hikari no le prestó atención estando ocupada en escrutar a sus cuñados, él parecía estar pidiéndole algo a la chica y ella se miraba renuente a aceptar, eso no importaba mucho, lo que la tenía extrañada era el inexistente parecido entre ellos tres, Takeru y su cuñado eran muy parecidos pero porque heredaron de los Takaishi, tal vez ella, había heredado la belleza de su madre o del mismo señor Ishida.

—_Sólo quítate ese abrigo, no hace tanto frío, ¿si?_

La observó quitarse el enorme abrigo color negro que llevaba puesto, dejándolo encima del comedor y fue ahí cuando la notó, sus ojos chocaron con los suyos, eran de un bonito color miel, grandes y brillantes, la chica le sonrió con amabilidad y eso fue suficiente para confirmar que su novio era un dramático exagerado.

— ¿Tu eres la que nos llevaras a ver los uniformes?

—Así es—contestó Hikari sonriéndole con emoción—. Y También los llevaré a conocer los mejores lugares de Odaiba.

—Eso es genial—dijo ella juntando sus manos con exaltación.

—Lo es—concedió—. Por cierto, soy Hikari Yagami, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Mimi—contestó ella a secas, apartando su rostro del de ella, Hikari pudo sentir cierta incomodidad que no supo descifrar a que se debía.

—Bueno, andando—dijo Takeru agarrándola de la mano—. Vamos, que la tarde se quedará corta.

Hikari se dejó arrastrar, dejando atrás a sus cuñados, giró su rostro para mostrarles un poco mas de confianza, pero ellos no la miraban a ella, estaban hablando en susurros y para su sorpresa el rostro de alegría de la chica se había transformado en cuestión de segundos en uno de tristeza, su cuñado se miraba mal también, pero parecía disimularlo, vio como deslizaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la atraía a su cuerpo, dándole un confortable abrazo.

No pudo ver mas nada, Takeru ya la había sacado del apartamento y se encaminaba casi corriendo hacia el elevador, ella giró los ojos, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la conducta de su novio pero para eso estaba ella para lograrle hacer entrar en razón y también para lograr que surgiera una amistad entre ellos y esperaba que también tuviera una amistad con ella y las demás chicas, su cuñada merecía un poco de alegría después de tanta tragedia.

* * *

Hikari comenzó a dudar y sabía muy bien que en parte se debían a los comentarios un tanto ácidos por parte de Takeru, pero también, había algo más, algo que no sabía descifrar a ciencia cierta de que se trataba pero que, definitivamente no era algo tan desastroso como lo había pintado su novio.

A lo largo del camino, la chica no se despegó de su hermano y en parte era algo entendible y no una treta manipuladora como Takeru le dijo, ella que tenía un hermano mayor conocía de ese cariño especial que se le tiene y esa felicidad—aunque nunca lo admitiera—que sentía cuando su hermano la protegía ante todo.

Pero, había algo más, algo que ella había sentido con ellos dos y no algo malo, no, si no como una conexión, esa misma conexión que ella sentía por Takeru, ese vinculo invisible que ellos tenían, no sabía si estaba confundida o no, pero era algo que había percibido desde que la chica salió de la habitación.

— _¿Cuál te gusta más?—_escuchó preguntar su cuñado dirigiéndose a su cuñada mostrándole dos cuadernos—. _¿Rosa u azul?_

O quizás era esa manera tan dedicada que había visto en su cuñado, quien a lo largo de esos veinte minutos que llevaban en la librería, se había encargado de buscarle todos los útiles escolares.

—_Me gustaban mas los de…_

—_No empieces—_le cortó en voz seca.

La vio ladear su rostro apretando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo, claramente molesta por lo que su cuñado había dicho.

—Ves, ves, lo que te digo—susurró su novio en su oído.

—_Me gusta el rosa, quiero el rosa._

—Yo no veo absolutamente nada—replicó—. Estas viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

—No veo fantasmas, veo realidad.

— ¿Sabes que? Tienes que hablar con tu hermano—propuso—. Ya sabes recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pero ¿Cómo hablaré con él si…

—Déjamelo a mi—dijo guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Mimi!—gritó, separándose de su novio.

Se acercó hasta donde ellos dos estaban, entretenidos con todos los diseños que mostraban los cuadernos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos nosotras a buscar los uniformes?

—Ahh…—musitó mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Yamato—. Pero…

— ¡No te preocupes por los chicos!—exclamó despreocupadamente—. Nos encontraremos en la cafetería que está enfrente, ¿Te parece?

—Pero…

—Ve—dijo su cuñado colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica—. Yo terminaré de reunir lo que necesitamos, ve tranquila.

—Oh, está bien.

Hikari la tomó por la muñeca antes de que la chica se arrepintiera de su decisión o quedase anclada en el suelo, caminó llevándosela casi a rastras, siendo a los pocos segundos que ella le siguió el paso colocándose a un lado suyo, Hikari sonrió, la chica definitivamente necesitaba nuevos aires, ella junto con Miyako y Sora—cuando la conocieran—se los daría, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

—Oh, mira, este te quedará tan hermoso.

Sora forzó una sonrisa ante la minifalda—mini, mini—que Miyako, una de sus mejores amigas, le mostraba con tanta emoción, negó con la cabeza, a ella le gustaban las faldas no los pedazos de tela fosforescente que su amiga anhelaba que ella usara.

—Pero, si no te pones nada sexy, no le gustaras al hermano de T.K

Escuchó un fuerte bufido, ladeó su rostro, a un lado suyo estaba su mejor amigo, de piel morena y cabellos totalmente alborotados, mantenía sus manos sobre su cabeza en una pose totalmente despreocupada, _¿Cómo es posible que aún no se le duerman los brazos?,_ se preguntó, su amigo llevaba ya casi los diez minutos con la misma posición.

— ¿Algún problema, Taichi?—ladró Miyako mirando desdeñosamente al joven.

—Muchos diría yo—replicó él, entre dientes—. Esa cosa está horrible.

—Lo dice alguien que no tiene sentido de la moda.

—Lo dice alguien que usa una horrible boina en la cabeza.

— ¡Repite eso, Yagami!—gritó la chica tirando el pedazo de tela hacia la cabeza del joven.

— ¡Que tu boina es horrible!—secundó él—. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? H—O—R—R—i

—Por lo menos yo me puedo quitar mi boina pero mira tú, ese horrible cabello ni con la de a cero llegará a verse bien.

—Lo que tu sientes es envidia, Inoue, pero tranquila, lo comprendo, si tuviera el cabello morado yo también me lo quisiera esconder con ese adefesio.

— ¡No te metas con mi cabello!

Les dio la espalda y continuó con su recorrido por toda la tienda, intentar separarlos era una misión imposible, Taichi jamás llegaría a comprender las buenas intenciones de Miyako y la chica jamás entendería que nunca le ganaría una pelea a él, negó con la cabeza, menudos amigos los que tenía, aunque, fuere como fuere, ellos simplemente se preocupaban por ella.

Desde que terminó con Yuuki su mundo se había hecho trisas, todo giraba en torno a él, su vida entera le pertenecía a él y el día que rompieron su vida también lo hizo, sabía que todo aquello era ridículo y que ya debería de haberlo superado, pero ella de verdad estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón y a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado ella lo seguía amando.

Se recriminó por muchos días el amor que aún albergaba en su ser, lo que mas deseaba era arrancarse esos horribles sentimientos que la consumían por dentro, pero entre mas lo intentaba mas se daba cuenta de lo imposible de aquello, lo que ella sentía no era algo que había obtenido de la noche a la mañana, eran años, incluso antes de estar con él, en los que ella estuvo perdidamente enamorada y pensar en botar todo aquello en pocos días era por los momentos imposible.

—Este te quedaría muy bonito.

Sora alzó la vista hacia la voz de su mejor amigo, mostraba su encantadora sonrisa despreocupada y sobre sus manos sostenía un pañuelo de seda rojo, se acercó a ella y colocó la prenda alrededor de su cuello.

—El rojo siempre te queda muy bien.

Sonrió agradecida, Taichi siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Así que tu también estas buscando como verme bonita para el hermano de Takeru?

— ¡¿Qué?!—bramó escandalizado—. ¡Jamás!—dijo lanzando un bufido—. ¿Qué se cree esa insolente de Miyako? ¿Qué solo porque es blanco y ojos azules debe de andar contigo? Pues, te diré una cosa Sora, en la blancura no se encuentra el placer.

Tapó su boca tratando de contener una grotesca carcajada que amenazaba con salir, resultando al final una perdedora, Taichi la acompañó en su pequeño escándalo, terminando los dos agarrándose fuertemente los estómagos.

—Espera un momento—dijo tras limpiarse las lagrimitas que le ocasiono la risa—. ¿Cómo sabes que el hermano de Takeru es así?

—Bueno aunque resulta un poco obvio por como es Takeru, recuerda que yo conozco a los Takaishi desde que soy un bebé, también conocí al esposo y al hijo.

— ¿Y a la hermana?

—Nunca la vi, pero…. —negó con la cabeza, a Sora le dieron ganas de golpearlo por cortar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tendré la oportunidad de conocerla, espero que sea linda.

—No tienes remedio.

— ¡Sora! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

Ambos respingaron ante el aterrador grito de la Inoue.

—Te propongo algo indecente—dijo Taichi agarrándola de la muñeca—. Paguemos ese sensual pañuelo y escapémonos antes de que ocurra una catástrofe.

Sora asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y sin mas miramientos echaron a correr.

* * *

Mimi escrutó el uniforme color azul que se alzaba frente a ella, era de un tono oscuro casi tirando al negro y con una camisa muy al estilo marinero, como en los animes que ella miraba de niña, no se parecía en absoluto a su uniforme de su antigua escuela pero no podía negar que era bonito, en realidad era muy bonito.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó la chica que en esos momentos no recordaba su nombre, no porque no le interesara, simplemente la escuchó sin realmente oírla.

—Son bonitos—dijo trazando una línea con su dedo índice por la falda del uniforme—. Son exactamente igual a como se muestran en los animes.

— ¿Te gusta el anime?

—Eh….antes—confesó, apartando su rostro, con cierta vergüenza, en realidad amaba el anime con locura.

— ¿De verdad? A mi me sigue gustando, como veras estamos viviendo en el reino anime, sería muy extraño no encontrarte un anime o manga a la vuelta de la esquina… ¡Oh! Incluso tenemos un Gumdam, ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

—Ahh…no sería mala idea.

—Ya está—señaló mostrándole una sonrisa amable, le correspondió, la chica comenzaba a caerle bien—. Te va a gustar ya veras que sí.

—Muchas gracias—musitó realizando una pequeña reverencia.

—No es nada—dijo, restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Nos vamos?

Mimi asintió, soltó la pequeña prenda y siguió a la muchacha quien la recibió con otra de sus sonrisas—

— ¿Se tienen que inscribir no es así?

—Así es, tenemos que hacer un examen y después de eso nos podremos inscribir.

— ¿Cuándo lo harán?

—La otra semana.

— ¡Que rápido! ¿Cómo te sientes con nuestro idioma? Veo que lo hablan muy bien.

—No se nos dificulta tanto, en casa siempre hablábamos japonés—explicó—. Solo es con la escritura que tendremos mucha dificultad.

—Oh…Pero los exámenes serán escrito, ¿No es así?

—Sí, Natsuko dice que nos darán tutorías, para poder nivelarnos.

—Entiendo…y ¿Qué tal es el coreano? ¿Muy difícil?

—No es muy complicado, es casi igual al japonés, en su grado de dificultad.

—ohh…siempre he querido aprender un nuevo idioma.

—A Yamato se la demasiado fácil explicar, estoy segura que con él entenderás.

—Eso sería fantástico, a mis amigas y a mi nos encantara aprender un nuevo idioma.

— ¿Amigas?—preguntó ceñuda, ¿Qué Yamato les enseñara otro idioma a chicas que no fueran novias de su hermano favorito? ¡Jamás!—. A decir verdad, creo que yo les puedo enseñar.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Claro, yo les enseñaré.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Oh mira, aquí estamos.

Siguió a la chica hasta la cafetería en donde tomaron una mesa frente a la ventana, la chica parecía seguir hablándole pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las amigas de la chica, para ella, la palabra amigas era sinónimo de algo muy malo, como zorra quita amores de tu vida.

— ¿Y cuantas amigas tienes?—preguntó la chica evitando preguntar que tan bonitas eran.

—Somos tres—dijo ella—. Yo soy la mas pequeña del grupo, ¿sabes? Tenía pensado decirles a las chicas que nos acompañaran hoy pero…creo que soy un poco egoísta y quise conocer yo sola a mis cuñados.

_No soy tu cuñada_, quiso decirle acompañado con un, _Yamato no es mi hermano_, pero a pesar de que la lengua le ardía por decir aquello, sabía que, sin tener a un padre biológico materializado ella no podía decir nada, si los jueces se daban cuenta, la mandarían a un hogar adoptivo hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años.

—Me alegra—se atrevió a decir—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Takeru?

—Solo llevamos tres meses, pero, la verdad, yo estoy enamorada de él desde el primer día que lo vi, fue como una realización, solo tenía cuatro años, pero sabía que él era y es el amor de mi vida.

Su corazón dolió, dolió tanto que por poco le faltaba sostenerse el pecho y estrujarse hasta desaparecer aquello, en lugar de eso, sus puños se tensaron sobre la mesa, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que esa chica, ella amaba a Yamato desde la primera vez que lo vio, ella también se dio cuenta que él era, es y sería el amor de su vida.

—Nosotros tenemos una gran conexión, es como si estuviéramos destinados a ser, no necesitamos las palabras para saber que es lo que necesitamos.

Su garganta ardió, ella pensaba exactamente igual, ella estaba consciente de ese hilo rojo que la unía con Yamato, de esa mágica conexión, pero el destino, tal parecía que, no la quería con él, compartían el mismo apellido, y ella le decía papá al padre de él, ellos eran hermanos ante la sociedad y la ley, estaban destinados a ser hermanos para toda la vida y aquello dolía, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿No bastaban los sentimientos?

_No, no bastaban…._

—Y la verdad, espero pasar toda una vida con él—concluyó la muchacha segundos antes de que Yamato junto con su hermano entrasen al lugar.

Se sentó a su lado, su estomago revoloteó de alegría pero no fue suficiente para acallar la tristeza que albergaba su ser, sintió la mirada de Yamato y no pudo evitar perderse en esos lindos ojos que tanto amaba, Yamato la empujó con su hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de ánimos y eso si fue suficiente para acallar su dolor, al menos, por los momentos lo era.

* * *

Esperó a que la puerta se abriera para dejar caer su vestido de su cuerpo, sintió los pasos de Yamato moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, desenredó la prenda de sus pies, lanzándola lejos y ladeó su rostro encontrándose a Yamato sentado a orillas de la cama, su rostro gacho y sus manos estrujando las sábanas, en un claro gesto de pura frustración.

Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez los sentimientos no eran suficientes, tal vez nunca lo serían, pero el sufrimiento si lo era y si ella tendría que sufrir, se encargaría que Yamato sufriera a partes iguales.

Recogió la camisa que el rubio utilizó la tarde anterior, desabrochó su sostén y se contuvo las ganas de lanzárselo a la cara, en cambio, lo dejó en el sesto de la ropa sucia, se colocó la camisa permitiéndose inhalar el perfume que usualmente Yamato utilizaba y sin mas miramientos se lanzó a la cama procurando la mejor posición para una perfecta visión de sus piernas.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?—preguntó Yamato de espaldas a ella, a la vez que aclaraba su garganta.

—No estuvo mal—dijo ella mientras agarraba una almohada y la abrazaba—. La novia de Takeru es muy amable, ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Hikari Yagami—soltó él escuchándose mas relajado—. ¿Sabes? Antes, cuando vivía con mamá, solía jugar con su hermano mayor.

—Si ella mencionó algo así—se arrastró unos cuantos centímetros quedando un poco más cerca de él—. ¿Qué tal la pasaste con tu hermano?

—También es el tuyo—señaló, su voz tensándose al momento.

—No lo es—contestó tozuda, apretándose contra la almohada—. Hiroaki Ishida no es mi padre.

—Esto no es una novela, Mimi.

Rodó los ojos hastiada, ahí estaba la venganza de Yamato por haberse desnudado frente a él, lo suyo no era nada comparado con el tormento que él le hacía pasar cada vez que él le recordaba que su teoría de otro padre era una simple y absurda fantasía.

—No quiero que te desilusiones cuando no encuentres a ningún otro hombre.

—Lo encontraré—dijo con determinación.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Si resulta que en realidad eres hija de Hiroaki Ishida?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, detestaba esa plática, ella estaba segura que Hiroaki no era su padre pero que Yamato no lo creyera dolía igual si descubriera que todo fue una mentira, sin embargo, si compartieran lazos sanguíneos, por muy asqueroso y enfermo que fuera, el amor de ella sería mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento y eso Yamato lo sabía muy bien.

—Sabes que no me importaría que…

Yamato se puso en pie, Mimi calló observándolo desde su posición, él en ningún momento la miró, en cambio salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, escondió su rostro en la almohada, las primeras de muchas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el molesto tironeo en que se veía preso su hombro, sus pupilas nubladas por el sueño se encontraron con el azul profundo que la cautivaron desde el primer día que le vio, llevó sus manos a sus ojos restregándolos a la vez que soltaba un sonoro bostezo.

—No seas tan perezosa—dijo Yamato jaloneándola una vez mas—. Despierta ya.

— ¿Qué hora es?—murmuró tapando su rostro con la almohada—. Tengo mucho sueño, déjame dormir.

—Faltan diez para las siete y estamos sin tiempo, levanta ya.

— ¡Es muy temprano!—chilló con voz estrangulada—. ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame dormir.

—Vamos, dijiste que querías conocer Tokio, ¿No?

Mimi reprimió un insulto, claro que quería conocer Tokio, desde que había visto lo hermoso que se miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión, pero tampoco era motivo suficiente para jugar con su preciado sueño.

—Ayer me pediste que te llevara a conocer a cambio de que saliéramos con Yagami, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Si, lo recordaba, sus planes para la tarde anterior eran hundirse en su propia tristeza y seguir llorando a sus padres hasta que se le sacaran las lágrimas, pero, los planes de Yamato parecían menos autodestructivos que los de ella y eventualmente terminó cediendo, claro, a cambio de una condición.

—Peor no tan temprano—renegó ella—. Quiero dormir.

—Vamos, arriba, tenemos que estar aquí antes de las cinco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hoy llegará nuestro tutor, nos ayudará a estudiar para el examen, así que arriba, vete a bañar.

—Que remedio—dijo, soltando un suspiro cansado, luchar con Yamato se le hacía en ese momento imposible.

* * *

—Eres tan lenta.

Mimi rodó los ojos hastiada de la impaciencia del muchacho, Natsuko se había tomado la molestia de prepararles el desayuno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era comérselo, pero a penas probó bocado cuando Yamato ya la estaba jalando hacía la salida.

—Tú eres demasiado impaciente, ¡Me estresas!

Se vio obligada a seguir el apresurado paso del joven, quien la sostenía por su muñeca, Mimi hubiese preferido que la tomara de la mano y la llevara delicadamente a su paseo, pero a cambio tenía los movimientos pesados de Yamato, detuvo su caminar abruptamente al chocar contra la espalda de él, el inconfundible sonido de libros cayendo contra el suelo hizo eco en el pasillo.

— ¡Lo siento!—escuchó decir a Yamato.

Alzó su vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa despreocupada de un señor, de cabellos negros y de lentes chuecos, seguramente por el choque que tuvo por culpa de Yamato, Mimi guardó una sonrisa burlesca para más tarde, la cual luciría cuando estuviera sola con Yamato.

—Oh no, discúlpame a mi—dijo el hombre, Mimi fijó su atención en el hombre percatando en él un aura de alegría, amabilidad y empatía—. Iba distraído—dijo, agachándose para recoger sus libros.

—También fue mi culpa—agregó Yamato quien se agachó también. Mimi se preguntó si debía agacharse, pero al momento de tomar alguna resolución ambos hombres ya estaban de pie.

—Disculpen mi imprudencia, pero, nunca los he visto por el edificio.

—Oh, es que nos acabamos de mudar, justamente ayer.

Mimi quiso pellizcarle un brazo, no tenía que darle información a ningún desconocido, ¿es que acaso no miraba esas horrendas películas que empezaban de esa manera?

— ¿Ustedes son los hijos de Natsuko?—interrogó el hombre fijando su atención en ella y luego en Yamato, Mimi mordió su lengua para no gritar un _"Natsuko jamás será mi madre"_

—Lo somos—dijo Yamato mostrando sorpresa en su cálida voz.

—Oh pero que sorpresas de la vida—dijo él, agrandando su sonrisa—. Por si no lo sabían, yo les daré tutorías.

—Es un gusto, de verdad no sabíamos, que sorpresa—continuó Yamato—. Por cierto, soy Yamato Ishida y ella es mi hermana, Mimi.

Mimi apretó sus dientes con fuerza dándose dos ordenes que tenía que cumplir a la fuerza, la primera no olvidarse de sus modales y hacer la reverencia y la segunda no patear a Yamato por decirle hermana, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que recordarle que NO eran hermanos?

—El gusto es mío—dijo imitando la reverencia—. Keisuke Tachikawa.

* * *

De verdad que estoy muy emocionada con el buen recibimiento del fic, me consta que es una historia fuerte, cruda y retorcida,pero no se, eso es atrayente para mi xD, estoy algo loca como lo pueden ver u.u

En fin espero que este capitulo les haya gustado =D =D =D muchas gracias por su apoyo =D

Oh y veo que aqui me han escrito nuevas personas, asi que, les hago el anuncio, de que tengo una pagina en Facebook por si me quieren regalar un me gusta =D en mi perfil esta el link =D

En fin, ahora si, a contestar los rr:

criiiisi: hola amiga, bienvenida a la historia marca crizie aunque tu ya la habias leido antes xD xD gracias por alegrarte amiga, que linda que eres, te adorooo, si amiga ya era tiempo de poner a Natsuko como buena,comunmente ella es la mala que abandono a Yama, esta vez, a ellala han dañado mucho, pero ahí sigue, de pie, asi que ella es fuerte =D hahahhahhahahahahha nunca me dijiste si terminaste yosuga no sora xD entiendo que no te gustara, es una historia mas sexual que amorosa :/ jajajjaja tu hiciste que me gustara jaime, con cersei aun tengo mis dudas xD xD xD gracias por el rr amiga, te quiero :*

Nataly: hola, hola, hasta ahora pude actualizar, espero que te guste el capitulo =D

sakurarika: Ohh asi que tu tambien viste Yosuga, yo la encontre por casualidad, me hubiese gustado q todo el anime fuera de ellos dos y no que hasta el ultimo arco pero bueno, asi fue u.u por cierto, hola, muchas gracias por el rr y por el apoyo =D espero que este capitulo tambien te guste =D cudiate

Elissaishida: Hola, hola, no te preocupes por la confusion xD nuestros nicks son muy parecidos y puede generar ese tipo de confusion, asi que tranquila, muchas gracias por el rr y por el apoyo, mealegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, asi que espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

Mara: me alegra que te gustara la historia =D espero q1ue este capitulo tambien te guste igual =D

NN: Hola, vi la noticia sobre el incendio y de verdad que es devastador todo lo que paso :/ y que bueno que estas de voluntaria, eso es grande, espero que ya todo se encuentre muy bien y mcuhas gracias por el rr =D

anahiihana: Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, de verdad que si =D y espero que salga tierna la historia xD con tantos malos pensamientos de estos dos, pero estoy segura de que algo bonito surgira entre estos dos =D no te preocupes, SOra no se entrometera.

suzo: Bueno no la queme xD asi que aqui esta el siguiente capi, ojala te guste.

suji10: Hola, hola, muchas gracias por el rr =D espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, un beso :*


	3. Capitulo Tres

Hola, hola, Izzie aqui con un nuevo capitulo.

Espero lo disfruten =D

No está de mas advertirles que el fan fic tiene una tematica un tanto pesada, y que puede herir su sensibilidad asi que si no te gusta el tema, no lo leas.

Digimon no me pertence.

* * *

_Yamato sonrió con satisfacción ante la esplendida imagen que se mostraba ante él. A sus diez años, había creado la venganza perfecta por aquel berrinche que esa odiosa niña había causado la noche anterior, solo por haberle cortado unas cuantas mechas de su cabello, pero…Él no había tenido la culpa, en lo absoluto, había sido ella, que se había quedado dormida en sus quehaceres, sobre un sillón, con su largo y castaño cabello danzando en el aire, no pudiendo resistirse a la tentación de pasar la tijera de cocina sobre sus caireles, cortando un poco mas de la mitad de ellos._

_Y cuando ella despertó, el caos que se armó fue tremendo, su padre le había pegado en las piernas y su madrastra había gritado mucho, esa noche, por culpa de ella le habían castigado por meses, y no solo eso, a la mañana siguiente, un domingo de excursión para ser precisos, lo habían dejado cuidándola, sólo porque ella había recaído con su tonta gripe._

_Así que, solo esperó para que ellos se fueran y escondió todos los botes de medicina y se encerró en su habitación con una sonrisa satisfactoria jugando en sus labios._

—_Yamato, Yamato—_

_La escuchó tocando la puerta con insistencia, él la ignoró, concentrándose en su historieta, si su padre le habían echado a perder su domingo, él se lo echaría a perder a ella…_

—_Me toca, Yamato. _

—_Pues ve y tómalas—dijo él, desinteresado._

—_No están en donde mamá las dejó._

—_Entonces búscalas._

—_No las encuentro._

—_No molestes._

_No volvió a molestarlo para su suerte, a la hora de la cena, la encontró en el comedor, su rostro decaído y abrazando con fuerza su peluche favorito, sirvió la comida que su madrastra había dejado para la cena y se ocupó de guardar la que sería para el día siguiente, ellos no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días y a él, por ser el mayor, le tocaba cuidarla, todo por una emergencia en la empresa en la que trabajaban su padre y madrastra y en la cual tenían que irse urgentemente._

_Colocó la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, dispuesto a comer, olvidando que la chica seguía sin tomar sus medicamentos._

—_Tengo frío—dijo ella en voz baja._

—_Vete arropar entonces, no me molestes._

_Comieron en silencio, una vez terminó sus alimentos y de lavar los trastes, se fue de ahí a alistar su uniforme para el día siguiente y sin más miramientos se fue a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente y tras una larga espera por la chica, fue que terminó abriendo con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación de ella, encontrándosela tirada en el suelo, su piel pálida y sus ojos firmemente cerrados._

_Su corazón se detuvo…la había matado…_

* * *

Capitulo Tres

* * *

Inhaló con frenesí su dulce aroma, el de ella y no aquellas costosas y ridículas fragancias que solía ponerse con vehemencia y que para él le parecían demasiado exagerados y con olores que lo único que le ocasionaban eran nauseas, en cambio, ese que entraba por sus fosas nasales sin su permiso era tan de ella y lo volvía simple y sencillamente loco.

Acarició sus piernas a su antojo sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía bajo sus manos, su pecho se agitó y su mundo dio vueltas, en un acto atrevido, se inclinó y besó su cadera, ella suspiró y con eso bastó para entregarse por completo, acarició cada rincón de su cuerpo y besó cada centímetro de sus piernas perdiendo cada vez mas el juicio a medida que los gemidos de ella aumentaban, olvidándose de sus principios y de los lazos que con ella compartía, pues, ¿Qué le importaba a él que su madre y su hermano los escucharan? ¿Qué le importaba a él que su padre fuese el padre de ella? ¿Qué le importaba?

Nada era realmente malo si estaba con ella…nada lo era…

Hasta que un golpe seco en la puerta lo descolocó y con eso, despertó.

* * *

Se levantó con brusquedad de su futon, su cuerpo entero sudaba y su pecho estaba agitado, agarró su cabeza con sus dos manos ejerciendo presión en ella, nuevamente había tenido un sueño con ella y se odió por ello, desde que su padre había muerto, él no había vuelto a soñar con aquello y eso simplemente lo hacía peor.

La escuchó tararear una canción coreana que fue muy popular meses atrás, alzó su vista y la miró de espaldas a él frente a la ventana, su nuevo uniforme pulcramente puesto sobre ella y sus preciosas piernas descubiertas solo para él, tragó saliva recordando el sueño que había tenido, se odió una vez más, él no tenía que soñar con ella y mucho menos esa clases de sueños, no debía hacerlo, era enfermo y asqueroso, no debía, no debía, no debía…

—Yama.

El joven respingó ante la voz de ella que sonó demasiado cerca para su gusto, la miró inclinada hacia él, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, su cara ardió con fuerza.

—Ya es tarde—dijo ella, sonriéndole abiertamente—. Apresúrate o si no, no llegaremos.

Yamato asintió, ella sonrió una vez mas y se alejó de él, Yamato respiró tranquilo, y como Mimi le dijo, se apresuró a levantarse y dirigirse al baño, ese sería el día que iniciarían clases, tras una larga semana de estudio, en donde todas las tardes tenían las tutorías con el señor Tachikawa y en las madrugadas terminaba junto con Mimi repasando todo lo que habían visto, Mimi era una chica perfeccionista sin embargo era muy mala para estudiar por lo tanto requerían un sobreesfuerzo, pero a pesar de haber aguantado sus gritos de frustración, sus llantos y alguna que otra patada en su talón habían pasado el examen de admisión, y justamente ese día sería que iniciarían clases y tal vez por eso era la felicidad de Mimi, la recordó con el uniforme puesto, le quedaba increíble, y la falda era lo justamente corta para su propio deleite, negó con su cabeza, pretendiendo esfumar todos sus malos pensamientos, abrió la ducha dejando que el agua corriera helada, necesitaba despertar de su ensoñación y desaparecer todas sus molestias, antes de que otras lo incordiaran mas.

* * *

Takeru masticó sus alimentos despacio, sin emoción alguna, el sueño rezagado estaba haciendo estragos en él, especialmente en su estomago, donde de ser su prioridad pasó a segundo plano para poder dormir todo lo que no lo había hecho la semana pasada.

En parte se culpaba y en otra parte los culpaba a ellos, a él especialmente le gustaba jugar videojuegos en la madrugada, hora perfecta en la que su madre no lo regañaría y a demás su sueño al ser tan pesado le permitía moverse a sus anchas por toda el apartamento, pero en esa semana en particular, su hermano junto con esa chica, ocuparon todas sus preciadas madrugadas en su comedor para estudiar.

Y no recriminaba eso, por lo menos en un inicio cuando estaban en silencio, pero de un momento a otro, la chica había comenzado a pegar grititos de frustración para luego terminar llorando e insultando a Yamato quien trataba de buscar la forma de cómo consolarla, Takeru había soltado un sonoro y exagerado bufido ante la cara horrorizada del joven y el patético llanto de la chica, bufido que por cierto fue pasado por alto por ambas partes.

A los minutos, dejó su preciado GTA y se sentó en el comedor, a él no se le daba mal explicar y lo comprobó cuando la chica dejó de llorar al entender lo que él en palabras mas sencillas había dicho y desde entonces, como si de una condena se tratase, todas las madrugadas terminó explicándoles a ellos lo que les costaba captar.

Para su pesar, GTA pasó a la alcoba de su madre, cuando fue descubierto en infraganti el domingo por la madrugada, siendo castigado por un mes sin videojuegos por desobedecía, Takeru sabía que su vida por ese mes, ya no tendría sentido.

—Takeru—llamó su madre, quien estaba frente a él—. ¿Crees que me saldrá bien un platillo coreano?

Miró de reojo la puerta donde ellos dormían, seguían encerrados y no se dignaban a presentarse a desayunar junto con ellos, sinceramente, ¿Valía la pena el esfuerzo de su mamá?

—_Que te apresures, te digo._

Y como si los hubiera invocado, la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella Yamato seguido de la chica quien parecía estar refunfuñando algo, él no prestó atención y continuó con sus alimentos, los escuchó acercarse, y después de saludarlos se sentaron en el comedor, la chica a su lado y Yamato al lado de su mamá.

Terminó de comer sus alimentos, recogió sus platos y los colocó sobre el fregadero, se alejó de la cocina y tomó su maletín el cual reposaba en un sillón.

—Bueno, yo me voy adelantando—dijo, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

— ¿No piensas acompañarlos?—lo detuvo su madre.

—No te preocupes—interrumpió Yamato—. Nosotros ya conocemos, no nos perderemos, además, nuestro instituto queda lejos que el de él.

—Oh…entiendo…entonces ve hijo, con cuidado.

Takeru asintió, un poco aliviado, no quería verse muy grosero pero se le hacía tarde, tenía que pasar recogiendo a Hikari, y su edificio quedaba realmente lejos y tener que pedalear su bicicleta como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, no se le antojaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

—Nosotros nos vamos yendo—dijo Yamato, mientras terminaba de dejar los platos sobre el fregadero.

Su madre asintió regalándole una tierna sonrisa que él no supo como contestar, a él no se le daban muy bien las expresiones con los sentimientos, con su padre, nunca necesitó hacerlo, solo bastaba una simple mirada para que él descubriera su alma, con su madrastra ni siquiera lo intentó y con Mimi, bueno, con ella no necesitaba de nada para que todo lo que sentía se acumulara en su pecho, pero era con ella, con quien mas ocultaba lo que sentía.

Esperó a que Mimi terminara de colocarse sus zapatillas, sin poder evitar mirarla de reojo, ese día se miraba realmente bonita y con brillo que desde hacía tiempo no miraba en ella, se alegró, ciertamente cuando ella estaba bien, él lo estaba y cuando ella estaba alegre, era suficiente para que el explotara en ese mismo sentimiento.

—Vamos, vamos—canturreó Mimi adelantándose a él en abrir la puerta—. Ya quiero comparar el sistema japonés con el coreano, ¿Cuál crees que ganará?

—Los dos son buenos—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó su mochila y salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—Eso está por verse.

—Deja de comparar las cosas, ya no volveremos a Corea.

La escuchó suspirar cansinamente, Yamato se recriminó por recordarle aquello, se suponía que debía de disfrutar de su alegría, no buscar como opacársela, y no regresar a Corea era un tema que definitivamente no entraba en las alegrías de la chica.

Se detuvieron frente al ascensor, Mimi pulsó un botón con una flecha que señalaba hacia abajo, no esperaron mucho, las puertas en cuestión de segundos se abrieron, permitió que Mimi entrara primero, siguiéndola de cerca, las puertas metálicas se cerraron, quedando solamente ellos dos.

Se apoyó contra la pared esperando paciente llegar hasta el primer piso, cerró los ojos dejándose perder en sus pensamientos, estaba ansioso, a él no le gustaban los cambios y muy dentro de si se aferraba a ese perfecto pasado que tenía en Corea, sin querer queriendo, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un recuerdo, uno en especifico, en donde sus sentimientos prohibidos fueron desnudados por primera vez.

Fue para el festival de las mariposas, una tradición coreana que se celebraba todos los años en los meses de abril, en donde él a penas tenía catorce y Mimi trece, y nunca olvidaría lo hermosa que se veía en medio de aquel campo lleno de rosas, ni como el sol mostraba lo brillante de sus ojos y como el viento jugaba en perfecta armonía con su cabello, Yamato nunca había encontrado tan hermosa a Mimi y estaba seguro que esa imagen de ella nunca desaparecería de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Había rugido su padre, tomándolo del brazo, cuando él se disponía a pegársele a Mimi para acompañarla a la exposición de las mariposas, Yamato abrió sus ojos sorprendido, su papá nunca le había hablado tan fuerte.

—No se a que te refieres—fue capaz de pronunciar, y era cierto, él no sabía absolutamente.

—No sé que diablos ha cambiado en ustedes, o por qué lo hicieron tan drásticamente—dijo, conteniéndose una horda de insultos que él sabía su padre quería lanzar—. Pero ella es tu hermana, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Yo…yo…—apartó su rostro caliente del de él—. No sé de que hablas—musitó bajito.

—He visto como la miras, Yamato, y no la miras como tu familia.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Soy hombre Yamato y pasé por esa edad y no me creas que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que fue lo que pasó con ustedes en el sótano el año pasado…

Yamato palideció al saberse descubierto, sus grandes miedos se vieron expuestos en los ojos oscuros de su padre, su corazón se infló de ese temor, el de verse obligado de separarse de Mimi, su padre había descubierto algo que ni el mismo terminaba de hacer, su padre se veía enojado, como nunca antes, su padre parecía querer golpearlo y él lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de su furia.

—Fui Benevolente, no les hice, no te golpeé, ni te castigué, a ella tampoco le hice nada….pero…—Yamato reprimió un gemido de dolor, su padre apretaba con fuerza su brazo—. No se va a volver a repetir, nunca más…

Y él así se lo propuso, apartó todos esos sentimientos que sentía por ella y los enterró en lo mas profundo de su ser, no importaba que Mimi proclamara que no era su hermana, si su padre decía que era hija suya, sin chistar en ningún momento era porque él no lo dudaba, y si no era así, era porque algo había pasado para que él lo creyera de esa manera.

A lo largo de todos esos años, intentó el mínimo contacto físico con ella, perdiendo con creces ante su lucha consigo mismo, Mimi era impasible y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo justo como en ese momento, en que sentía como las pequeñas manos de ella comenzaban a danzar por la hebilla de su faja descendiendo lentamente.

— ¡¿Pero que diablo haces?!—Gritó iracundo, anclando su mano en la muñeca de ella, la miró respingar ante su ataque, pero no fue suficiente para aplacar sus intenciones—. ¿Esta es otra de tus insinuaciones?

—No seas tonto, Yama-tonto y ¿De que insinuaciones hablas?

Yamato sudó frio cuando la mano libre de la chica descendió hasta sus partes y sostuvieron algo, jalándolo y haciendo a él perder el equilibrio y fue justo en ese momento en que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejando mostrar aquella maravillosa escena a dos personas, una chica y un pequeño niño que los miraban curiosos.

—Miyako-San, ¿Es por eso que no me dejan irme en el ascensor solo?

Escuchó decir al pequeño niño y eso fue suficiente para que él gritara escandalizado al mismo tiempo que la tal Miyako también lo hacía.

—No te estoy tocando—dijo Mimi, hablando en coreano, fuerte y marcado, mostrando su enojo —. Tienes el cierre abierto y se te estaba saliendo la camisa, tonto mal pensado.

Su rostro ardió ante la vergüenza, no sólo lo habían descubierto en una muy mala posición con Mimi, si no que anduvo por la casa con su madre presente, en esa ridícula forma.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—gritó la chica entrando al ascensor y arrastrando al pequeño niño junto con ella—. ¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Takeru?

—Si lo somos—contestó Yamato procurando subirse la hebilla del pantalón lo mas disimulado posible.

—Miyako-San, ¿Esos son los tipos de hermanos que tu lees en esos mangas que tienes escondidos debajo de tu cama?

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron él y la chica al mismo tiempo, Mimi simplemente se había cruzado de brazos, como aceptando algo que era completamente—o al menos a medias— distinto a la realidad.

— ¡No tengo ni un manga de ese tipo!—exclamó la chica completamente enrojecida.

—Pero…

— ¡Calla!

El niño calló y la chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Disculpa al chico, esta un poco mal de la cabeza—se excusó la joven, que tenía un peculiar color de cabello—. Nosotros somos amigos de tu hermano y por cierto, estas justo como te imaginé—dijo ella, juntando sus manos en una pose soñadora, arrancándole un sonrojo y un sonoro "¿Qué dijiste?" por parte de Mimi, quien se pegó a su brazo.

—Eh…eh…gracias…

—Eres tan perfecto—continuó divagando a la vez que sus ojos brillaban demasiado fuertes para ser normal—. Quedaras tan perfecto con…oh ya lo veo venir…ya lo veo venir…

Yamato retrocedió a la vez que Mimi se le pegaba mas a él, para su suerte, las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, dejándole ver la anhelada salida.

—Bueno…eh mucho gusto…

—El gusto es de nosotros, ¿Sabes? Somos casi vecinos, vivimos en el piso de abajo, yo soy Miyako Inoue y el Iori Hida

Ambos jóvenes realizaron una pequeña reverencia.

—Espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

—El gusto es de nosotros—contestó—. Yo soy Yamato y ella es Mimi.

— ¡Que bien! ¡Me alegra tanto haberlos conocidos! Pero bueno ya se nos hace tarde, espero verlos en el instituto—la chica tomó al niño del brazo y tras una despedida de mano tomaron el camino contrario al de ellos.

— ¿Por qué si va a nuestra escuela toma el camino diferente?—se preguntó Yamato.

— ¿Qué te importa?—rugió Mimi arrastrándolo por el brazo, completamente enojada.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le gustaba mucho ver a Mimi celosa.

* * *

Detuvo su caminar al sentir como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, Sora no hizo, ni dijo nada, el perfume que ella le había obsequiado la navidad pasada, se introdujo por sus fosas nasales, asegurándole que era Taichi el que la abrazaba con cariño.

—Bu—susurró él en su oído, provocándole cosquillas.

— ¡Tai!—exclamó. Empujándolo con sus brazos—. Me da cosquillas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te asuste?

—Tu excusa barata para tocarme no ha funcionado.

—Bueno, pero cumplí mi objetivo—dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió a la vez que negaba con su cabeza, apresuró su paso siendo seguida por Taichi de cerca, estaban a dos cuadras para llegar al instituto y a pocos minutos para que sus clases iniciaran, hecho que se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, el de llegar tarde, Taichi se tardaba mas de lo acostumbrado en llegar al parque en donde siempre se encontraban, y ella tenía que sufrir, teniéndolo que esperar.

—Hoy estas más bonita que de costumbre—escuchó decir a Taichi, con reproche en su voz.

— ¿De verdad?—inquirió observándose, llevaba puesto el uniforme y el mismo peinado de siempre, no se veía diferente a cualquier otro día.

—Demasiado diría yo, ¿Es porque conocerás al hermano de Takeru? Solo porque es perfecto y parece un príncipe de cuentos de hadas

Sora reprimió una risita burlona, ciertamente estaba cansada de que Miyako y también Hikari quisieran emparejarla con una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero cuando se trataba de Taichi y sus celos sin sentido, una incomprensible alegría embargaba su ser.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está perfecto y es un príncipe de hadas?

—Por tu amiga, la loca, no dejó de acosarme—barboteó visiblemente molesto, Sora miró atenta el celular que él depositó entre sus manos—. Lee.

"_Está para chuparse los diez dedos de tu mano, es tan PEEEEEEEEEERFECTO, no si perfecto se queda corto, parece un endemoniado príncipe sexy de hadas, de esos que son para versiones mayores de 18. ¡Ja! En tu cara, Yagami, Sora caerá rendida."_

—Oh Dios—musitó Sora, releyendo una vez mas aquel mensaje, cuando Miyako se lo proponía, era realmente odiosa.

—Ves, ves—reprochó—. Ves como me trata de mal esa bruja, hiere mi ego, Sorita, lo hiere.

—No le hagas caso, Tai—trató de animar, a la vez que le devolvía el celular—. Antes de que comenzara a salir con Ken, vivía enamorada de ti.

—Si claro—refunfuño—. Si esto es amor, no quiero saber lo que es ser odiado por ella.

—Ya, ya—consoló, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro—. Ya encontrará a una nueva persona a quien molestar.

Se detuvieron cerca de los portones de su instituto, Sora apartó su mirada al verlo, alto, moreno, e imponente, subiendo a un coche que ella conocía perfectamente bien, su cuerpo tembló y sintió a Taichi temblar junto con ella, y al alzar su mirada, la encontró a ella, entrando al institutito, con su cabello negro suelto y hermoso y su uniforme ceñido a su cuerpo esbelto, un nudo se formó en su garganta e imágenes desgarradoras se anclaron en su mente.

_Él junto con ella, teniendo relaciones sexuales._

—Son unos idiotas descarados—farfulló Taichi en voz baja—. Pero…no valen la pena, Sora.

Sora asintió, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, pero sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía la razón, si Taichi, la persona mas impulsiva del mundo entero se estaba conteniendo, ella también podía, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que el dolor desapareciera.

—Entremos, Tai—dijo ella, sin ánimos de querer poner un pie ahí—. Se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Yamato acompañó a Mimi hasta su piso, en donde ella recibiría sus clases, no pudo evitar admirarse en su corto recorrido por lo grande y esplendoroso que se miraba su nuevo instituto, no es que le emocionara mucho asistir a clases pero cuando el lugar era tan bonito como aquel, disminuía sus deseos de querer saltarse las clases.

—No es justo—dijo Mimi en voz infantil—. ¿Por qué eres mayor que yo?

Yamato resopló, llevaban todo el camino a su salón con la misma cantaleta, en Corea, al ser un instituto pequeño y privado los salones estaban en el mismo pasillo y Mimi, entre horas siempre entraba al suyo hasta que las clases comenzaran y ella obligatoriamente tenía que salirse.

—Bueno, aquí estamos—dijo él, deteniéndose en una puerta cuyo cartel rezaba "2—D"

—No es justo—alegó una vez más, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nos veremos a la salida.

—Si pero…

—No te preocupes—se apresuró a decir, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Harás muchos amigos.

—Si—dijo en un suspiro.

—Bueno, te buscaré, ¿Si?

Dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino pero antes de realizar cualquier movimiento alguno, se vio aprisionado por las pequeñas manos de Mimi que sostenían su saco con insistencia.

—Matt, no mires a muchas chicas, ¿Si?

_A la única que miro desde que tengo diez años, es a ti…_Yamato resopló, había ciertas cosas que nunca sería capaz de admitir, por mucho que su mente le traicionara y le pusiera pensamientos que únicamente le aterrorizaban.

—Oh Mimi, no pidas imposibles, para eso tendría que estar con los ojos vendados.

—Bueno, entonces, no pienses cosas sucias con ellas, ¿Si?

—No lo haré—dijo, regalándole una sonrisa de lado—. Tú tampoco lo hagas, eh.

—Solo lo hago contigo—aseguró, hablándole en coreano, Yamato se atragantó, adelantándose dos pasos, era increíble como un cuerpo tan delicado y débil comparado al suyo, le hiciere temblar con unas cuantas palabras.

Mimi siempre le hacía eso, debería de acostumbrarse y no verse sorprendido, en Corea le hablaba en japonés cada vez que se le insinuaba y ahora, era exactamente al revés y él como siempre, caía en su odiosa trampa, solo que, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría contenerse y aquello también le aterraba de sobremanera.

—Yo…yo…me voy…

* * *

Yamato observó todos los rostros que estaban frente suyo en aquel gran salón de clases, a su lado, su profesor escribía su nombre en el pizarrón, no le gustaban las presentaciones, mucho menos tener que verse expuesto ante tanta gente, pero al ser nuevo en el instituto, debía presentarse a la fuerza.

—Bueno, alumnos, él es Yamato Ishida, espero le hagan sentir como en casa, Ishida—le llamó señalándole a una muchacha al final de la clase la cual se puso de pie—. Ella es Iku Aizawa la presidenta de la clase, ella puede ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Un placer—dijo ella, regalándole una pequeña reverencia, Yamato la observó atento, su cabello era corto y ondulado de color café y sus facciones eran increíblemente hermosas, su rostro ardió cuando ella, le sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno, siéntate al lado de Yagami.

Yamato buscó el puesto libre, quedando a un lado de la ventana, el último puesto de la fila, se sentó en su lugar, delante de él, estaba una chica pelirroja, de piel trigueña y de unos bonitos ojos rubís que le sonrió afable y a su lado Yagami, su viejo amigo de la infancia.

—Cuanto tiempo—musitó Yagami a modo de saludo.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y sigues igual a como te recuerdo—dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

—Dicen que soy fuente de juventud—agregó él, encogiéndose en sus hombros—. Estoy empezando a creerlo.

—Lo que sucede es que tiene el mismo corte de cabello desde que era un bebé—intervino la pelirroja dándose vuelta por un microsegundo—. Mucho gusto, Sora Takenouchi.

—El gusto es mío—dijo Yamato, complacido, ya había conocido a dos chicas muy lindas y había vuelto a ver a su compañero de juegos, simplemente no le podía ir mejor.

* * *

Miyako guardó su celular en su bolsillo tras una larga horda de "bullying" para Yagami y una cariñosa despedida de su actual y adorado novio, satisfecha —tanto por hacer rabiar a uno y por derretirse por el otro —salió de su salón de clases, con su bento en mano, para dirigirse al salón contiguo, en donde la hermana de Takeru debería de estar.

Y tal como lo predijo, la encontró en el salón de clases, sentada en su pupitre, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano y con su vista fija en la ventana, Miyako pudo ver un deje de tristeza en su pequeño rostro y la angustia se apoderó de ella, recordando que ellos habían perdido a sus padres apenas unos días, y la chica los había perdido a los dos, por lo menos el chico aún tenía a su hermano y su madre con él.

Entro al salón, siendo la hora del receso, se encontraba medianamente vacío, Miyako abrió la boca, dispuesta a llamar a la chica, quedando momentáneamente en blanco, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Ah…eh…Takaishi… —llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna —. ¡Takaishi! —gritó, atrayendo la atención no solo de la chica, si no de los demás estudiantes dentro del salón, se encogió de hombros no le importó ser el centro de atención, había pasado peores vergüenzas que esas, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa, acortó la poca distancia que la separaba de la castaña, tomó la silla de al frente y la colocó cerca del pupitre de la castaña.

—Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —percibió una mirada recriminatoria que ella pasó de lado.

—No soy Takaishi —contestó la chica en voz baja.

—Oh, disculpa por eso, tengo muy mala memoria y no suelo recordar los nombres, por cierto, si olvidaste el mío, soy Miyako Inoue —dijo ella guiñándole el ojo —. Pero los abnegados a la oscuridad, me conocen como Yolei —susurró en tono lúgubre.

— ¿Abnegada a la oscuridad? —inquirió la chica, viéndola raro.

—Así es —exclamó, contenta de haber obtenido su atención al cien por ciento —. Es el nombre de nuestro club, el cual está viviendo una situación muy precaria —dramatizó llevándose una mano a su pecho —. Inu -san tuvo que dejar el club al verse envuelto en una terrible rabia, así que solo somos cuatro y…y…y…si no se une alguien mas, cerraran nuestro club —finalizó, limpiando una lagrimilla invisible.

—Oh…eh….

—Tienes que unirte a un club —le informó la chica —. Hikari me contó que te gusta el anime, y nuestro club se encarga de analizar los animes, y no solo es eso, creamos juegos, hacemos fan fics, coleccionamos figuras de acción y lo mejor de todo… ¡Hacemos cosplay!

—Y… ¿Quieres que me una?

—Solo te pido una oportunidad —dijo juntando sus dos manos al nivel de su pecho —. Míralo, somos cuatro miembros y somos los mas tranquilos del instituto entero, solo míralo, ¿Si?

—Podría echarle un vistazo.

— ¡Oh Dios! —chilló emocionada —. ¡Gracias Takaishi! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre ella, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos.

—No soy Takaishi…

* * *

Yamato se extrañó por la ausencia de Mimi en la hora del descanso, se preguntó si ella estaba molesta con él siendo esa la razón más viable de su ausencia, quizás ella lo estaba esperando a él, pero, la media hora de receso que tuvo no fue suficiente para terminar de hablar con Yagami y la aparente novia de él, Sora Takenouchi.

A lo largo de su estadía en Japón, es decir sus primeros siete años, era con Taichi con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que amanecía y se iban juntos al jardín de niños, hasta el atardecer en donde jugaban a las luchas hasta que sus madres lo llamaban, ciertamente haber vuelto a ver a Taichi le hacía sentir que aquello no había sido un simple sueño, que en realidad había tenido una maravillosa familia, que todo aquello, había sido real.

—Hey —le llamó Taichi —. ¿Si almorzamos en la azotea?

—Oh…no veo porque no.

— ¿Y si traes a tu hermana? —propuso al joven entusiasmado —. A ella nunca la conocí.

Yamato frunció el ceño cuando Takenouchi le dio un codazo al joven, fulminándolo con la mirada, Taichi río nerviosamente y él simplemente se preguntó que era lo que se había perdido

—Eso dolió —musitó el moreno sobándose la parte de su cuerpo lastimada —. No hice nada.

—No claro que no —exclamó en sarcasmo —. No hiciste nada.

Y al escuchar el deje de celos en la voz de Takenouchi, cayó en cuenta en que Taichi estaba preguntando por Mimi, sus ojos se alzaron hacia el chico el cual se había enfrascado en una pequeña discusión con la pelirroja, y se preguntó si esa era la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando, la solución a todos sus problemas, que Mimi se enamorara de otro sería mucho mas sencillo para él, para poder olvidarla.

Sus puños se ciñeron contra su pupitre temblando ligeramente, no, no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto, no podía imaginársela con otro hombre, simplemente no podía, y el hecho de que Mimi no hubiese tenido algún novio o al menos no que él conociera se le dificultaba aún más, puesto que eso solo ocasionaba que la deseara mas.

Pero…él nunca podría tenerla, por mucho que lo deseare, aquello era inhumano y repugnante, y lo que menos quería, era arrastrarla con él en ese pequeño infierno.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, tanto él como Taichi y Takenouchi se voltearon hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con la chica de cabellos morados sosteniendo por la muñeca a una contrariada Mimi.

— ¡Chicos! —chilló la chica —. ¡Que bueno que no se han ido!

—Dios —bufó Taichi —. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo y me mandas a esta mujer?

—Taichi —le llamó Sora en tono de advertencia.

—Ignoraré ese comentario fuera de lugar, solo porque les tengo una gran noticia —exclamó elevando la voz —. Les presento al nuevo miembro de los ab… —calló abruptamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, Yamato sudó frío al tener esos ojos anclados en él, y no tanto por ella, si no por el aura oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Mimi —. ¡Sora! —gritó, lanzando un chillido agudo —. ¡Ya lo conociste!

La muchacha soltó a Mimi y en unas cuantas zancadas llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, tomó a Takenouchi por las manos y pegó pequeños saltitos obligando a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo.

—Ves lo que te digo, ves, ves, ves, está guapísimo.

—Tranquila, Yols —susurró la chica riendo nerviosamente—. Nos están viendo.

Las palmas de Mimi golpearon con fuerza su pupitre provocándole un respingo, Yamato la observó, ella le estaba mirando mal, sus ojos parecían dos cuchillas que querían atravesarle el alma, tragó duro, temiendo lo peor.

—Veo que la has estado pasando muy bien, ¿No? —masculló entre dientes —. Conociendo a tu futura novia.

— ¿futura novia? —indagó sin entender a lo que iba.

—Taka -san —llamó Miyako —. Ellos son mis amigos, Sora y el odioso de Taichi.

—Hey —exclamó Taichi acercándose a ella mostrando una fresca sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocerte, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Tu hermano y yo nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales.

—Oh…si, Yamato me ha hablado mucho de ti…mucho gusto, yo soy Mimi.

Yamato apretó su mandíbula, molesto, no le gustaba como Mimi le estaba sonriendo a su amigo de infancia, no le gustaba nada.

—Yo soy Sora —se presentó Takenouchi —. Bienvenida, espero que te sientas como en casa.

—Gracias —contestó a secas, ladeando su rostro hacia otro lado, en un claro gesto de desagrado, Yamato suspiró, por lo menos, él no era el único celoso.

—Sora, Sora, ¿Sabes que me dijo Hikari? —preguntó sin dejar a un lado su exaltación —. Que Taka -san nos va a enseñar coreano, ¡Que emoción!

— ¿Taka-san? —preguntó Yamato alzando una ceja.

—Takaishi —explicó Mimi —. Ella me dice Takaishi.

—Pero ella no es Takaishi —explicó Yamato —. Es Ishi…

—Soy Mimi —interrumpió la chica —. Solo díganme Mimi, ¿Si?

—Peor yo quiero decirte Taka —-an, ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —pidió la chica, juntando sus dos manos al nivel de su cabeza.

—Que remedio —musitó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Si! —chilló alzando su puño al aire —. Taka-san, ¿Nos enseñas algo en coreano? ¿Si?

Mimi asintió, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa maligna, de la cual solo Yamato se dio cuenta de su existencia.

—Está bien —dijo ella aclarándose la voz, lanzó una mirada a su dirección y comenzó —. _Yamato me pones tan caliente —._ Recitó en coreano, Yamato se atragantó con su saliva al ver la frescura al soltar aquellas palabras y notar como los tres jóvenes le prestaban atención fascinados —. _Estoy tan caliente por ti, haces que mi piel arda cada ves que tú me tocas._

—Repite de nuevo —pidió la pelimorada —. Que no entendí muy bien.

—Claro, claro —dijo Mimi sin borrar su sonrisa —. _Tú…_

—_Tu..._

—_Me pones…_

—_Me pones…_

—_Tan.._

—_tan.._

—_Cali.._

Se abalanzó sobre ella, tapando su boca con sus manos, su sangre hervía de ira, de indignación y también por la excitación que esas simples oraciones causaron en él, ante la estupefacta mirada de sus nuevos amigos, Yamato arrastró a la chica hasta sacarla del salón de clases, la jaló hasta perderse en un pasillo desolado en donde con brusquedad la lanzó contra la pared, provocándole un gemido lastimero que acalló cuando sus manos se anclaron en sus hombros.

—Si sigues así, te voy a violar —amenazó, duro y cruel, susurrando contra su oído, escupiendo esas palabras con odio, porque era cierto aquello, no mentía y eso era lo que mas le dolía, no lo soportaría y terminaría dañándola.

Las pequeñas manos de ella rozaron sus costados y con eso bastó para que su cuerpo se estremeciera y la odió aún más, por jugar con él, por soltar esa risita de suficiencia al saber quien era el que iba ganando.

—No me puedes violar, yo te voy a abrir mis piernas y me voy a entregar a ti.

Yamato se contuvo un insulto, la suave voz de Mimi todavía hacía eco en su voz, como una deliciosa invitación al infierno en el que él se quería hundir, la tenía ahí, para él, solo para él, lo único que tenía que hacer era acortar la distancia y acabar todo ese sufrimiento al que estaba sometido, pero, las duras palabras de su padre aún hacían eco en su mente y que Mimi llevara su mismo apellido, le recordaba lo prohibida que ella estaba para él.

—Estás enferma—dijo, soltándola como si quemare.

—Tu lo estas más—aseveró ella mirando fijamente su pantalón—. No tengas miedo —dijo, suavizando su voz —. Yo te lo daré todo, solo tienes que decirlo, Yamato, solo dilo, di que me…

— ¡Cállate!—gritó tomándola por los hombros y empujándola contra la pared esa vez con mas fuerza—. Soy un hombre, Mimi, no me provoques, no juegues conmigo o te puedes arrepentir.

—Y yo soy una mujer, Yamato. —dijo ella con voz entrecortada debido a la presión ejercida contra ella.

—Somos…

— ¡No lo somos!—explotó mostrando sus ojos nublados por las posibles lágrimas—. ¡Nunca lo seremos!

—Lo somos, lo somos, ¡Lo somos! —Repitió él, gritando mucho mas fuerte que ella —. Y eso nunca va a cambiar…así que deja de decir tanta mierda, ¡Páralo ya!

Se alejó de ella, evitando a toda costa voltear porque de hacerlo estaba seguro no respondería de si mismo, aceleró su paso, procurando perderse de ella.

* * *

Yamato se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los cubículos que adornaban los sanitarios de los chicos, molesto y arrepentido a partes iguales, su celular en mano brillaba con intensidad resaltándole todos los mensajes que le había dejado a Mimi, de los cuales ninguno fue contestado, lo mas seguro era que la chica estuviere molesta con él y con gran razón, no todos los días un chico iba y le gritaba tan feo como él lo hizo.

Golpeó su frente contra el cubículo, enojado ante aquella situación, ¿Por qué no le entendía? ¿Por qué le atormentaba de esa manera? En Corea, se le hacía mas simple, Mimi estaba rodeada de amigas y su madrastra la pasaba consintiendo por todo y ante todo, ella se mantenía ocupada y eran menos las veces en que lo hostigaba, pero ahora, él era lo único que ella tenía, y eso se le hacía horriblemente pesado, la carga era demasiada y lo menos que deseaba era decepcionar a su padre.

"¿Ya saliste de tu club?" preguntó en un mensaje, mandándoselo de inmediato, ya había pasado una hora desde que las clases terminaron, había ido a buscar a Mimi a su salón de clases, encontrando el aula vacía, la buscó por todos los pasillos hasta encontrarla con Inoue, las dos se habían perdido en otro salón que supuso sería el del dichoso club, así que no le quedó de otra mas que esperarla.

Salió de los sanitarios quince minutos después de aquel mensaje, dispuesto a buscarla, podría estar muy enojada con él, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ignorarlo como le estaba haciendo, era ella la que lo estaba sufrir, era ella la que lo tenía en esa horrorosa tortura, era ella la culpable de sus arranques, no podía enojarse, no podía, no podía, no se lo merecía, no cuando lo sometía a sus torturas.

Abrió la puerta del salón, sólo para encontrarlo vacío, Yamato trató de respirar, y contar mentalmente hasta diez para no explotar, salió del salón tirando la puerta, molesto con ella y consigo mismo por aguantarle todos y cada uno de sus berrinches, la detestaba tanto, ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido él? ¿Por qué él entre tantos hombres? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar aquello? No se lo merecía, él no había hecho nada malo para tener que vivir con aquellos horribles sentimientos, sin embargo, era él, el que estaba sufriendo todo aquello.

Tomó la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a su aula, en donde había dejado todas sus cosas antes de esconderse en el baño, al correr la puerta, encontró un pequeño grupo de alumnos barriendo, trapeando y limpiando ventanas, entre ellos se encontraba la presidenta de clases, Aizawa, la chica linda que se había comprometido a ayudarlo.

Yamato la observó desde el marco de la puerta, limpiaba los pupitres con un viejo trapo a la vez que tarareaba una canción, su cabello corto cubría su rostro impidiéndole ver mas allá, la chica se enderezó y Yamato descubrió unos bonitos ojos esmeralda, ella le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para crear toda una escena en su cabeza, en donde por fin, Mimi, desaparecía de sus obsesiones.

—Hoy no te toca el aseo —dijo la chica a modo de saludo.

—Lo sé —contestó Yamato, adentrándose al aula —. Pero, no me apetecía estar en casa.

—Entonces, puedes ayudarnos —propuso ella dejando a un lado el trapo y dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre —. Por cierto, el maestro me pidió que te pusiera al día con todo el contenido, así que, ¿Me das tu número?

Yamato vio aquello como la oportunidad perfecta, ¡Eso era! La señal que tanto estaba buscando, la cabida a un mejor futuro, a enterrar sus odiosos sentimientos y poder ser verdaderamente feliz, sin ese peso que tenía en su espalda, solo esperaba que aquello no se convirtiera en un fracaso, así como pasó un tiempo atrás.

* * *

A la puesta del sol, Yamato llegó al apartamento, entró a éste, escuchando desde el comedor suaves risas, se descalzó y se adentró a la estancia, encontrándose para su sorpresa a una sonriente Mimi en el comedor, junto con su madre, el señor Tachikawa y un Takeru desparramado en el sillón de la sala, Yamato observó anonado aquella escena, hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba sonreír a Mimi de esa manera que ya había olvidado lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, algo dentro de él se removió, odiándose una vez mas, por pensar en ella a sabiendas que deseaba olvidarla.

—Yamato, llegaste —llamó su madre, a la vez que la castaña se levantaba con los platos que usó, sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas cubiertas únicamente por unos mini shorts hasta dar a su espalda que lucía un escote por el tipo de camisa que estaba usando —. Aquí esta tu cena, ¿Vienes a comer?

—Sólo iré a dejar mis cosas —contestó contrariado, al asentimiento de su madre, él se perdió en la habitación compartida, ligeramente molesto ante la vestimenta que la chica estaba usando, ¿Por qué tenía que vestirse de esa manera cuando estaba un hombre cerca de ella?

Salió de su habitación, sin su saco, pero con el uniforme aún puesto, sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño comedor, en donde, solo su madre se encontraba en él, con cautela se sentó frente a su madre, buscando por todos lados a Mimi y a su tutor.

—Mimi se fue a encaminar a Keisuke —dijo su madre, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Ahh… —musitó Yamato, cortando el contacto visual con su madre, temeroso a que encontrara la llama de furia que quemaba por dentro —. Gracias por la comida —dijo, dedicando a comer los alimentos, que para su sorpresa, era uno de los platos típicos de Corea del Sur —. Mamá…

— ¿Te gusta?

—No debiste molestarte.

—Solo quería hacerlos sentir en casa —dijo ella, regalándole una tierna sonrisa —. Espero que funcione.

Yamato sintió como su pecho ardía junto con su garganta, aquel pequeño gesto logró enternecerle tanto que todos sus males por Mimi habían pasado a un segundo plano y en ese momento solo se encontraba su madre y su nueva vida, en un punto quiso llorar, de rabia y de tristeza, extrañaba tanto a su padre y ahora estaba en la vida que debió haber llevado y no a la que se sometió en Corea.

Muchas veces, Yamato recriminó aquello, su padre le había separado de su madre y de su hermano y le odiaba por ello pero ese odio nunca fue tan grande como el que sintió por su madrastra y su delicada hija, cuando la conoció apenas tenía siete años e imposible sería negar que una chispa dentro de él recorrió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, pero al descubrir las intenciones de ellas, de entrometerse en su vida, aquello se extinguió naciendo en él el odio y el resentimiento y bien…hasta ahí estaba bien, pero cuando todo se tergiversó, cuando nunca aceptó a su hermana como tal, fue que su tortura comenzó y todo el odio se acumuló en él mismo y en el destino cruel que le jugó sucio, fueron varias las noches en que el deseó que su padre se hubiera llevado a Takeru y no a él, así nunca tendría que haber interactuado con Mimi.

_Sin embargo, estaba seguro, que de conocerla nuevamente, volvería a caer en su sucio encanto…_

—Muchas gracias, Mamá —dijo entre mordidas —. Está delicioso.

* * *

Yamato corrió la puerta de cristal que lo separaba de la castaña, el viento pegó contra su rostro, arrepintiéndose de no haberse puesto un suéter antes de salir al balcón. sabiendo que si entraba al apartamento no volvería a salir, optó por quedarse afuera, con el viento danzando alrededor de él, erizando su piel.

Cerró la puerta, evitando que cualquier ventisca moviera las cosas de adentro, sus ojos la ubicaron hecha un bulto en una silla reclinable, con su cuerpo cubierto con una cobija, se sentó a un lado de ella, esperando a que notase su presencia.

Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella, precisamente a eso iba, sin embargo no quería, no quería ceder ante ella, no quería que ella estuviera arriba, que ella tuviera la razón, que estuviere perdiendo, no quería, por todo lo que él era, no quería, pero, su voluntad ante ella, era inexistente, y saber que ella estaba enojada con él, era suficiente para lanzarlo todo por la borda.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí el señor Tachikawa? —preguntó Yamato, cortando el silencio, esperó a que Mimi contestara, pero ella no se movió de su puesto, Yamato suspiró —. ¿Mimi?

La chica alzó su mano derecha, mostrando un reproductor de música, dándole a entender que no le quería escuchar.

—Hoy estabas sonriendo —soltó Yamato, deseoso de ser escuchado —. Hacía tiempo que no te miraba sonreír, eso es bueno —pero, a pesar de aquello, no obtuvo respuesta —. Eres una chica muy bonita, basta con que sonrías, no necesitas vestirte así.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió ella, alzando sus llameantes ojos hacia él, Yamato sonrió internamente, Mimi lo estaba escuchando —. ¿Algún problema con mi ropa, Ishida?

—No tienes que vestirte de esa manera cuando esta un hombre cerca —Dijo Yamato, pretendiendo sonar paternal y no como un celopata.

— ¿Qué? —demandó sentándose para quedar a su altura —. ¿Pretendes que quiero que el señor Tachikawa me mire? ¡Por Dios, Yamato! —chilló ella en un grito —. ¡Es un señor! ¿Qué se va a estar fijando en mí?

—No estoy diciendo que se fije en ti —se defendió —. Solo que no es adecuado que te vistas así cuando hay un hombre cerca.

—Disculpa —dijo ella con aquel tono de voz que él tanto odiaba, agudo y exasperante —. Pero no fue él el que me amenazó con violarme.

Sus mejillas ardieron ante aquello, sintiendo remordimientos por su poco tacto.

—Perdóname por eso.

Ella, en cambio, bufó a la vez que le daba la espalda y volvía a recostarse sobre la silla.

—Enfermo retorcido —escupió ella, provocándole a Yamato pequeños espasmos llenos de furia.

— ¿Enfermo yo? —demandó, agarrándola de un brazo con una mano y con la otra arrancando el auricular de su oído —. ¿Quién era la que ponía su ropa interior en mi cama? —inquirió, sosteniéndola del mentón —. ¿Quién es la que se pasea semidesnuda en la habitación que comparte conmigo cuando yo estoy ahí? —Exigió ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, ignorando el estupefacto en los ojos de la chica —. Y ¿Quién es la que me hostiga con tanta palabrería? La única enferma eres tu, Mimi, me estas buscando y me vas a encontrar —siseó amenazante —. Cuidado con lo que encuentras.

Ella, para su indignación, se apartó de él con una manotada, no sin antes dedicarla una mala mirada, se arropó hasta la cabeza con la cobija y el sonido de su reproductor aumentó a tal manera que el pudo distinguir la canción que ella estaba escuchando, su cuerpo se tensó y su cabeza comenzó a punzar con dolor, Mimi en esos momentos era un punto borroso que el quería eliminar por completo.

— ¡Bien! —dijo, levantándose de la silla —. Quédate ahí si quieres, yo dormiré en la cama, mejor para mí.

Yamato entró sin estar seguro de que Mimi le hubiere escuchado, hecho que no le importó nada, tal vez aquella pelea era para bien, tal vez así, Mimi lo dejaría en paz, por mucho que él no quisiere aquello, era lo mejor.

* * *

Sora se abrazó ante el frío que calaba sus huesos, de nada servía el abrigo de lana que llevaba puesto, aquella noche, sería como una de las mas frías que ella hubiere vivido en su corta vida, a demás, de que esa noche, se estaba celebrando "el rito" para el comienzo de su nueva vida, junto con Miyako, Hikari y Taichi, se habían encargado de lanzar todo lo que una vez perteneció a su relación con su ex novio a la fogata que ellos mismos armaron en la playa.

Las olas del mar golpeando contra la arena acompasaban el sonido de las llamas devorando aquel oso de peluche producto de su primer mes de noviazgo, aquella situación se le hacía ridícula y a la vez dolorosa, ella aún deseaba aferrarse a todo aquello, pero Miyako había insistido tanto que ella no tuvo otra opción acudir a la cita, agradable fue encontrarse a Taichi ahí, aunque fuera solo para cuidar a Hikari, bastaba con que él estuviera a su lado, viendo a Hikari y Miyako corriendo descalzas en la orilla de la playa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Taichi en voz suave.

—Siento que estoy en una película de miedo —confesó ella, sintiéndose un poco tonta ante la situación.

—Yo siento que de un momento a otro iremos a la cárcel.

—También eso —concedió ella —. Pero no es tan malo, como dijo Miyako, es el inicio de mi nueva vida, y ella sabe muy bien que sin ustedes yo no lo lograría así que gracias, por estar siempre ahí.

—Sabes que nunca te abandonaría.

Sora se perdió en el humo que ascendía hacia el cielo opacando el brillo de las estrellas y supo que Yuki en su vida era eso, el humo que la opacó siempre, y ahora, que estaba libre de él, era su momento para brillar y encontrar la verdadera y plena felicidad y lo lograría, sabía que si.

—

* * *

Bien aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, cualquier duda, comentario, insulto y demas pueden dejarlo en un rr =D

Y Bien no tengo mas que decir que agradecerles por todos sus rr estoy tan feliz porque no pensé que este fic iba a tener aceptacion y estoy muy alegre por los resultados =D

Ahora si, rr sin cuentas:

andi:Hola Andi, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena =D =D =D =D y que el capitulo te guste, cuidate.

anahiihana: Hola, hola, mcuhas gracias por tu rr =D, jajajjaja si Mimi tiene a su papá ahí enfrente y lo va a buscar en donde no debe :/ me dio mucho gusto que te pusieras en los zapatos de Mimi y pienses lo terrible que la esta pasando, jajjajajaj y si asi tienen que pensar estos dos, bueno, Yamato mas que todo, porque si no va a terminar loco, loco, loco.

sakurarika: Hola, hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui etsoy ya con el tercer capitulo =D jajjajajaj bueno como viste no fue una bomba de celos, pero si hubieron unos cuantos celitos por parte de ellos dos xD xD si esta Hikari no es tan pesada como la Hikari, Hikari, y no te preocupes que todos se haran amigos =D =D y así es, estamos enteritos, falta mucho, mucho para resolver.

MARILY123: Hola, hola, muchas gracias por el rr no importa que sea tarde, soy feliz cuando llegan =D y bueno como viste o veras ya se conocieron todos =D =D jajjajaj si Keisuke sera su tutor y tendra otro papel importante en la vida de Mimi, ya veras, ya veras, y ojala que te guste el capitulo, un beso :*

Ana c: No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver este tipo de rr, porque la verdad no espere que gustara, el anime se supone que es ecchi, que se supone que solo se ve ropa interior, pero bueno con este anime revolucionaron todo, ahora en cuanto a escenas, pues aun no estoy muy segura que es lo que va a haber, pero no te preocupes que no pondre nada porno, no es mi estilo ;) espero que te guste este capitulo, que tengas una gran noche =D

Criiisi: Amiga del alma, gracias por apoyarme desde siempre, en serio si hubiera un review award tu te llevarias el primer lugar, es que woow, gracias por el apoyo y siempre leer la locura de mis ideas, Cersei tiene razon en algo, el amor te hace debil, por eso amiga, no hay que amar nunca u.u esta Sora (yosuga) esta loca jajajajajjaajjaja de verdad que esta loca solo Haruka era el mas o menos cuerdo hasta q cayo con Sora y se procrearon como conejos u.u jajjaja y la inspiracion llega en cuanto menos te lo imaginas, en serio, es sorprendente. Ayyy yo tambien seria como Tk no le hablaria a ningun niño roba papas (xD quien nos lea nos golpea) Yo tambien creo mucho en el destino amiga, y tambien de las casualidades =D jajajjajaja oh y la bitch ya hizo una pequeña aparicion.

cosaquelee: Hola, hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade, un beso :*


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

Hola, Hola, Izzie aquí con nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste =D

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

_Ella nunca había escuchado a su madre llorar, sus recuerdos de antaño, siempre vinieron con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su madre por eso, se le hacía increíble y en cierto punto exagerado cada vez que su papá decía que su madre solo sabía llorar, nunca lo creyó, hasta ese día, cuando la escuchó detrás de la puerta de su habitación, llorando a cantares._

_Mimi tuvo el impulsó de entrar a esa habitación, pero la suave voz de su madre se lo impidió._

—_Perdóname, por favor perdóname…_

—_Entonces, ¿No lo es? ¿Mimi no es mía?_

_Su mano se congeló, alzada en el aire a solo centímetros de abrir la puerta, ¿A qué se refería su padre? ¿Cómo que no era de él? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?_

—_Yo…tú estabas a punto de dejarme—escuchó decir a su madre, envuelta en ese llanto que se le hacía tan falso—. Te ibas a quedar con esa mujer, me ibas a dejar sola… ¡Estaba desesperada! Y no quedaba embarazada de ni una forma…hasta que…él…_

—_Me engañaste—dijo su padre, en voz seca—. Mimi no es mi hija._

—_Lo siento tanto…_

_Se alejó de ese lugar, incapaz de poder seguir escuchando aquellas grotescas palabras que agrietaron su corazón, sus piernas se movieron por inercia, dirigiéndose hacia la salida trasera, la abrió con brusquedad siendo atacada por un fuerte ventisca que dio de lleno en sus mejillas y revolvió por completo sus cabellos, sus pies envuelto en calcetines se hundieron en la nieve, pero ella apenas sintió dolor, con pasos acelerados y sus lágrimas ardiendo en sus mejillas, se perdió de aquel lugar, esperando, nunca ser encontrada._

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro.

_Tú pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mí, y creí que sería más fácil para ti dejarme ir._

* * *

Mimi despertó cuando el reloj de su celular marcaba las cinco con cuarenta minutos, su manta no era suficiente para protegerla del estremecedor frío, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, cada musculo dolía y no podía mover su cuello hacia la derecha, mentalmente, recriminó la falta de Yamato, al no haberla despertado y haberla dejado tirada en esa silla, de la cual pensó, nunca más volvería a levantarse.

Cinco Minutos después, logró colocarse de pie, su cuerpo aún dolía, intentó estirarse y mover su cuello el cual rugió al ladearlo lentamente, un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, maldijo una vez más la falta de Yamato y su propia falta, al ser tan orgullosa, una fría ventisca le embistió, estremeciéndola por completo, siendo ese motivo suficiente para correr hacia la calidez del apartamento.

Sintió plena satisfacción una vez estuvo dentro del apartamento, en donde todo estaba caliente, inmediatamente, notó la presencia de Takeru, sentado frente al televisor, ido viendo jugar a un montón de hombres lo que parecía ser el baloncesto.

— ¿Tu no estas castigado?—preguntó acercándose a él.

—Si no estuviera tan concentrado tratando de ganar esta partida, seguramente estaría muerto del susto—replicó el chico sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Van a ser las seis de la mañana, ya deberías de dormir.

—Me levanté a las cinco, no hay problema.

—Tu mamá se va a enojar mucho si se da cuenta.

—No se va a dar cuenta, tú no dirás nada, ¿Verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en realidad no le interesaba aquello.

— ¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó el chico al verse derrotado por tercera vez.

—No puedo jugar esas cosas.

—Lo sé, que tú no puedas es un gran consuelo para mí.

—Con este dolor de cuerpo, cualquier cosa que me distraiga me viene bien.

Se sentó a una distancia prudencial de él, a los segundos el chico le tendía un control, ella lo tomó, examinándolo detalladamente, no le gustaba jugar esas cosas, los deportes no eran lo suyo y la aburría mucho pero, todo eso era mejor, que tener que toparse con Yamato.

* * *

Entró a su nueva habitación cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana parcialmente cubierta por una cortina dorada, encontrándose con Yamato recostado en sus anchas en toda la cama, boca abajo, Mimi suspiró, había cumplido su amenaza y dormía plácidamente cuando ella tenía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, notando como la velita en su mesa de descanso estaba prendida, iluminando la fotografía de sus padres ahora muertos, sus ojos se aguaron y la tristeza se apoderó de ella, ahí, en esa imagen, estaba plasmada la felicidad que una vez tuvo: la dicha de tener a sus padres vivos, y ahora, eran nada, estaba sola, lejos de su hogar, de sus amigos, del calor de su papá y estaba segura que sin Yamato, su mundo sería un caos total.

Recordó, como aquel fatídico día, ambos se irían con ellos, pero por azares de destino, ella enfermó y Yamato, se quedó con ella cuidándola, de no haber sido por aquello, ellos también hubieran tenido el mismo destino que sus padres.

Su mano derecha tomó el porta retratos, la imagen de sus padres sonrientes hizo contraste con la última de ellos, es decir, el auto completamente desecho, con los cuerpos mutilados e irreconocibles, su mente la llevó a aquel oscuro recuerdo, en donde, se veía a ella misma saliendo del auto del vecino, encontrándose con aquel barranco y el auto destruido a unos cuantos metros hacia abajo, sus gritos quedarían marcados en su mente, echó a correr, pero Yamato fue más rápido que ella y la sostuvo por los brazos, se miró tirada de rodillas en el suelo, llorando inconsolablemente por la tragedia hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Lo último que vio de aquello fue su propia imagen plasmada en un periódico, aquel melodramático momento había quedado impresa en una fotografía, así como la sonrisa de sus padres, las cuales nunca más volvería a ver.

— ¿Mimi?—la llamó Yamato en voz ronca, removiéndose—. ¿Ya es hora?

—Todavía falta—dijo, aparentando normalidad—. Vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Estas llorando?—preguntó él, enderezándose sobre la cama, hasta quedar sentado—. ¿Mimi?

Su cuerpo respondió por ella, comenzando a temblar, sus mejillas se empaparon, soltando todo aquel dolor que le suponía ver esa imagen, ya no quería llorarlos, quería ser felices por ellos, sin embargo aquello, cada día se le hacía más difícil.

—No lo puedo evitar—dijo entrecortadamente—. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte—le escuchó susurrar, su mano acariciando su enredado cabello—. Recuéstate un rato.

—Me dejaste allá afuera—le reprochó, recordando su mala condición con el chico—. Por poco muero de hipotermia.

—Te dije que iba a quedarme con la cama.

—Pensé que solo querías hacerme rabiar.

—Ese era el objetivo principal.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Vamos recuéstate, trata de dormir un poco, yo te despertaré.

Ella obedeció totalmente hipnotizada ante la suave voz de él, se recostó a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda, con la fotografía aún en manos, Yamato se la quitó con delicadeza y al tenerlo tan cerca pudo inhalar su delicioso aroma, ese tan de él, el que tanto le gustaba, lo vio colocar el porta retratos sobre la mesita de noche y recostarse también a un lado de ella, Mimi permitió relajarse y olvidar todo lo mal que la había tratado, la mano de él palmeó su espalda dos veces y en la tercera, se convirtió en un movimiento lento y letal, su mano caliente, recorrió su espalda, desde su sostén bajando tortuosamente lento por toda su espalda la cual estaba desnuda debido a la camisa que estaba usando, mordió su labio inferior evitando cualquier sonido que rompiera aquel momento, la mano de Yamato ahora subía para bajar una vez más y esta vez anclarse en su cadera y sin soportarlo más, soltó un placentero suspiro.

—Iré a tomar una ducha—susurró, muy cerca de su oído, como si se tratare de una deliciosa invitación—. Duerme un rato, yo te levantaré.

Le dejó marcharse de la habitación, escuchando como la puerta era cerrada con cuidado, Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de lo injusto de aquella situación, Yamato podía seducirla sin ningún problema, pero ella, abría la boca y ya la trataba como si fuera nada, ahí, era cuando todo se volvía borroso y confuso, ella decía conocer a Yamato, decía saber sus pensamientos y sus miedos, pero cuando cosas así pasaban, Mimi se daba cuenta, de lo lejos que estaba de conocerle.

* * *

Mimi no durmió en esos escasos minutos de descanso, pero por lo menos, sirvió para que su cuerpo se relajara y el dolor disminuyera, el cual no desapareció por completo hasta que se tomó tres pastillas que encontró en la alacena de Natsuko.

Yamato no le habló en el desayuno y ella tampoco quería hablar con él, Takeru comía medio dormido y Natsuko se miraba demasiado ajetreada alistándose, seguramente por su trabajo, había escuchado por Yamato que ella tenía una columna en el periódico circulante de Odaiba, no sabía exactamente cuál era, en aquel momento, no se interesó por preguntar.

Ahora, no es que le interesara la vida de la madre de Yamato, no menos que antes pero tampoco más que en el pasado, ciertamente, ella imaginó que su vida sería un infierno total viviendo con ella, pero pese a todo pronóstico, ella se había comportado muy bien y la noche anterior, al ver su esfuerzo al cocinar algo para ellos, le hizo enternecerse y preguntarse si, ella era aquel monstruo horrible que su madre relataba cada vez que cepillaba su cabello antes de dormir, porque a la mujer que miraba ahora, con su mano peinando sus cabellos y la otra revolviendo su café, era todo lo contrario a la que ella se imaginó.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?—preguntó Yamato dirigiéndose a un Takeru en un estado zombi.

—Baja la voz que te escuchará—musitó el joven, llevando su vaso lleno de té a sus labios—. Necesito cafeína no esto.

Mimi apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes en una pequeña mordida, pretendiendo ocultar una carcajada, lo que hacía aquel chico era tonto, madrugaba para estar jugando pero era divertido verlo en la mañana, parecía estar con resaca, resaca de videojuegos.

—Ya es hora—exclamó ella, recogiendo sus platos de la mesa, al pasar por la cocina una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en respuesta a la que Natsuko le había enviado, todo aquello era extraño y aún se sentía incomoda ante aquel trato especial, sin embargo, su padre le había enseñado a ser cortes y debía demostrar todo lo bueno que él le enseñó ante la ex familia de él, para demostrarles que su papá fue una gran persona.

Mimi llegó hasta la entrada principal en donde Yamato ya la estaba esperando, se colocó sus zapatillas y tomó su maletín, Yamato le abrió la puerta y ella salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, detestaba esa horrible situación con él, el silencio la abrumaba y lo único que quería era abrazarlo, por el resto de su vida, pero, Yamato quería todo lo contrario, no le entendía, simplemente no lo hacía, y tal vez, nunca lo haría.

—Mamá está siendo amable con nosotros—comentó Yamato, entretenido con los botones del ascensor.

—No es una mala persona—dijo ella en un susurro—. Pensé que…

—Nunca lo ha sido, no sé porque tienes una mala imagen de ella.

Se encogió de hombros—. Sigo pensando que es mejor que vivamos en otro lado—se atrevió comentar, volteando a verle anhelante.

—Dame tiempo—murmuró él, para sorpresa de ella—. Apenas venimos conociendo, pero estoy consciente de que no podemos dormir en la misma habitación.

Mimi tensó su mandíbula, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que la hería con esas palabras? ¿Por qué no veía aquello como una gran oportunidad? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando esta vez a Inoue y al chico pequeño que le acompañó la mañana anterior.

— ¡Buenos días!—exclamó la chica sonriente—. Esta vez nosotros nos adelantamos. ¡Apúrense que se cerraran las puertas!

Mimi entró, seguida por Yamato, quien se acomodó en la pared entreteniéndose con su celular, Inoue comenzó a platicarle a cerca del club, pero ella, no se molestó en prestarle atención, las palabras de Yamato seguían haciendo eco en su mete, y sabía, no quedaría tranquila, hasta desahogarse con él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Inoue junto con el niño salieron primero, por último ellos dos.

—Bueno Taka-san, nos veremos en el recreo—dijo ella despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano—. Nos vemos Ishida-kun.

La chica dio la vuelta comenzando a correr junto con el pequeño niño.

—Es una chica muy energética—dijo Yamato, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria.

En un impulso, su mano agarró el saco del joven, deteniendo automáticamente su caminata, sintió su mirada anclarse en ella.

— ¿Soy un estorbo para ti?—preguntó manteniendo sus ojos hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió él, incomprensible.

—Ya no quieres dormir conmigo.

—Mimi…

—Aceptaste lo de la mudanza para ya no dormir conmigo.

—No me refería a eso—le escuchó decir—. Sabes que no me molesta dormir contigo, pero, no podemos dejar que esa habitación se convierta en nuestro mundo.

Mimi sintió como un enorme peso era removido de encima, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la espalda de él, sus brazos se movieron por si solos rodeando su torso, apretándolo con fuerza, a él no le molestaba dormir con ella, se lo había dicho sin ningún miedo y aquello enviaba chispas por todo su cuerpo.

—Mimi se nos hace tarde—dijo él, con cierta dificultad.

—Discúlpame por haberme portado mal ayer—dijo ella a su vez, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Discúlpame tú a mí—pidió él—. Fui muy brusco, no debí tratarte así.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti.

Más tranquila, se separó del chico, él revolvió su cabello cariñosamente haciéndola soltar una sonrisa boba, Yamato comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás por unos segundos, no tardó en igualarle, no dijeron más nada en todo el camino, pero, esa vez no le supo triste aquel silencio, si no, a plena alegría, pues, en ese momento, se sentía más cerca de Yamato.

* * *

Se sentó en su pupitre asignado, siendo rodeada solo por chicos, uno atrás de ella, otro a su lado y el otro frente de ella, ninguno que valiera la pena realmente de ver, el maestro guía entró a su salón, y comenzó la clase de inmediato, sin siquiera dejar que los alumnos saludaran, se veía que era un señor amargado y muy enojado, no como su dulce profesora en Corea, que siempre les alegraba los días con sus maravillosas anécdotas, el día que anunció que se mudaría a Japón, fue ella la primera en romper en llanto y la que organizó una pequeña despedida, ahora, ese señor bajito y canoso, parecía que la quería asesinar cada vez que volteaba hacia la ventana, soltó un suspiro triste, si Yamato estuviera a su lado, se sentiría mucho mejor.

Mimi estaba consciente de su actitud para con él, era una odiosa—y secretamente le gustaba serlo—, comprendía que Yamato estuviere cansado de ella y que quisiera mandarla lejos, pero, era su corazón el que no quería obedecerle, su madre, siempre le había enseñado que era ella la que tenía que conquistar, si es que de verdad quería algo en su vida, tenía años intentándolo con Yamato, años que fructificaron a medias, pues cada vez que lo tenía para ella, cada vez que miraba el amor en sus ojos, por cada caricia, por cada abrazo, por cada palabra él daba un paso atrás y todo volvía a ser como antes, frío y distante.

Su corazón dolía cada vez que aquello pasaba, podía ver el amor de Yamato, claro que sí, pero su mismo miedo, ese maldito título que llevaban sobre sus cabezas, lo hacía imposible, insano, inmoral, Yamato jamás podría con la carga, Yamato jamás se lo permitiría, por eso, ella tenía que encontrarlo, a su verdadero padre, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto aquella prueba que la desuniera de Yamato, y ese, había sido uno de los motivos principales, por los que se había unido a aquel club.

El golpeteo a su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Mimi subió la vista hacia el ruido, su profesor hablaba en murmullos con alguien, tras algunos minutos y con su rostro enrojecido pro la furia, permitió que varios alumnos entraran al salón de clases, los cuales se colocaron en línea frente a ellos.

—Buenos días—habló un chico, el que estaba en medio, Mimi lo observó fijamente, era alto, de piel blanca, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas tenían un bonito color café, resultándole realmente guapo—. Mi nombre es Yuuta Kimura y es un verdadero placer conocerlos—dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Curso el tercer año y estoy aquí junto con mis compañeros—señaló a los demás chicos que estaban junto con él—. Para invitarlos a que voten por nosotros para que seamos el nuevo consejo presidencial.

Mimi lo miró atentamente, el chico había comenzado a dar sus propuestas para mejorar el instituto entre otras cosas más que ella no se molestó en escuchar, su mente estaba en aquella película que había visto antes de dormirse, hallándola más interesante que lo que aquel chico decía hasta que sus ojos cafés se posaron en ella, mirándola profundamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras otra de sus compañeras hablaba por él, sus mejillas ardieron ante la potente mirada, sintiéndose extraña ante aquello, ningún hombre además de Yamato, había logrado sacarle un sonrojo y su rostro caluroso le demostraba lo posiblemente roja que se debía de encontrar.

—Muchas gracias por habernos escuchado, espero que consideren nuestras propuestas y voten por nosotros—culminó el joven, realizando otra reverencia hacia ellos.

Mimi lo miró de reojo hasta que se perdió de su perímetro de vista, escuchó varios murmullos a su alrededor, todos provenientes de voces femeninas, al parecer, ella no había sido la única en sonrojarse ante aquella profunda mirada, al parecer, el chico tenía su grado de popularidad, no le sorprendería que sólo por eso él ganara, el mundo, se regía mucho por la superficialidad.

* * *

—Ishida, ¿Comes con nosotras?

Mimi negó aquella petición a tres de sus compañeras de clase con un movimiento de cabeza, procurando sonreírles amable, como su papá le había enseñado cada vez que tuviera que rechazar algo, se despidió de ellas, y tras ordenar su pupitre se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a buscar a Yamato y no despegársele en toda la media hora que tenía de descanso, Inoue le había insinuado la tarde anterior, sus planes para "recomponer el corazón roto de su querida amiga" la sangre le hervía cada vez que recordaba aquello tan ridículo, Yamato tenía dueña y esa era ella, y él lo sabía muy bien, claro ejemplo, la última zorra que había osado meterse con él.

Abrió la puerta de su salón encontrándose apoyado en la pared al mismo chico que horas antes, había dado un discurso, él le sonrió y nuevamente sintió ese molesto ardor en sus mejillas, aquello era tan molesto, ni siquiera su ex novio la había hecho sentir de esa manera.

—Hola—dijo él, acercándose a ella—. ¿Tú eres la hermana de Ishida?

_No…_

—Lo soy—contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ishida es mi compañero de clase.

—Oh…

—Había escuchado que tenía una hermana, pero no imaginé que sería tan bonita.

Algo que ya había escuchado antes, quiso decir ella, los compañeros de Yamato siempre buscaban como llegar a ella con esa clase de piropos, lo que no imaginó es que por tercera vez su sangre se acumularía en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Ser el nuevo es muy difícil, yo entré el año pasado y no tuve la oportunidad de que alguien me ayudara, así que, si no te molesta, puedo ser tu guía.

—Gracias, pero Yamato puede ayudarme.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin borrar por ningún segundo su sonrisa.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme, estoy un piso más arriba, tercero "A"

Mimi asintió, correspondiéndole la sonrisa, el silencio abarcó la escasa conversación que establecieron, Mimi se entretuvo mirando sus zapatos, esperando el momento para que él se despidiera.

—Oh—lo escuchó exclamar—. Inoue.

Subió su mirada enfocándola hacia la figura de la chica quien mantenía sus dientes relucientes en una enorme sonrisa, ¿No le dolía la mandíbula por estar siempre así?

—Kimura—saludó ella—. Veo que ya conoces a Mimi.

—No conocía su nombre—dijo, soltando una risa fresca—. Es realmente encantador.

—Gracias—contestó ella, comenzando a sentirse un poco incomoda.

—Escucha, te quitaré a Mimi por un momento, tengo que llevármela.

—Oh, ¿Está en tu club?—inquirió él, llevando toda su atención a la pelimorada.

—Así es, así que no busques por ella, que está conmigo.

—Es realmente una pena, creo que me haré una pasada por ese club.

—Te estaremos esperando—dijo la chica, agarrándola por su codo, jalándola hacia ella—. Con permiso, me la llevo.

—Un gusto conocerte, Mimi.

Algo dentro de ella se removió ante la sonrisa llena de picardía que el chico le regaló antes de dar la vuelta y seguir con su camino, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Estaba enferma o algo así?

—Ush, Kimura—escuchó barbotear a la Inoue—. Sólo porque tiene una cara endemoniadamente sexy, se cree que puede andar conquistando a cualquier mujer que se le cruce en el camino.

— ¿Celos, Inoue?—inquirió la chica, divertida.

— ¡Jamás!—bramó soltando un bufido—. Tengo un hermoso novio, mucho mejor que él, ten cuidado con él, Taka-san, ese chico solo se preocupa por él y nada más, es un rompecorazones. He visto a muchas chicas llorar por él, sinceramente, no sé qué le ven más allá de una cara bonita.

—Tal vez lo que necesita es un poco de su propia medicina.

—Créeme que ni con eso. Bueno, vamos, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó ella al ver como Inoue la jalaba hacia la dirección opuesta al salón de Yamato—. Voy donde Yamato.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡No!—exclamó volteando a verle escandalizada—. Tu hermano está con Sora, es la oportunidad perfecta aunque sea con el tonto de Taichi como violín.

—No le busques citas a Yamato—le pidió tratando de dejar a un lado todos los insultos que en su mente nacían.

—No seas una hermana celosa, Taka-san—murmuró la chica en broma, jalándola una vez más—. Vamos, vamos que los chicos quieren verte.

Mimi rodó los ojos, exasperándole la actitud de aquella chica, sin embargo se dejó arrastrar, si es que quería encontrar a su padre lo más rápido posible, así que debía de actuar.

* * *

Inoue abrió la puerta de su club entrando a gritos a esta, ella, pensando en lo que la chica había dicho de esa pelirroja entró renuente, encontrándose con una pequeña habitación, rodeada de varios estantes llenos de libros, manga, videojuegos y figuras de anime, en medio una mesa rectangular en la cual tres personas estaban alrededor de ella, el resto de los que conformaban el club de Inoue.

Sus ojos se posaron en los dos _siameses _de tercer año que compartían juntos una laptop, los gemelos: Tomoki y Tomoko exactamente iguales, gorditos, tez blanca y ojos tan oscuros que parecían no tener vida en ellos, como si esa pequeña máquina ahí frente a ellos les poseyera.

Mimi no pudo evitar reírse ante la triste historia de Tomoko, uno de los gemelos, cuando Inoue, inocentemente contó que los padres de ellos, al desear tanto una niña y ver su frustración en los gemelos, los últimos de cuatro hijos todos varones, bautizaron a uno de ellos con el maravilloso nombre de la abuela, Tomoko, realmente encantador, si le preguntaban a ella.

—Chicos, chicos, aquí está nuestro nuevo integrante, haber saluden.

—Mjm—murmuraron los gemelos, sin despegar su vista de la pequeña pantalla.

—Buen día—saludó otra voz, la joven corrió su vista hacia el otro chico, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo un libro, delgado, blanco y de cabellos rojizos, _su objetivo,_ Koushiro Izumi, cursante del segundo año y un Hacker experto—según las fuentes de Inoue— él, podría ayudarla, él podía ser la persona que encontrara a su papá, Inoue decía que era un prodigio y ella estaba deseosa de comprobarlo.

—Vamos, vamos, siéntate—animó Inoue jalando una silla para ella, ella aceptó, sentándose en el lugar—. Bien, ya que ahora estamos los cinco, podremos iniciar nuestra primera actividad.

— ¿Qué actividad?—preguntó ella, interesada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Será tan emocionante!—exclamó aplaudiendo de alegría—. ¡Iremos a animar a un orfanato!

— ¿Animar?—preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. Creo que los gemelos no tienen el don de animar.

—Umju—contestaron ambos, al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Oh no te preocupes por ellos, son mis adornos—dijo ella, restándole importancia al asunto—. Escucha la mejor parte, ¡Iremos disfrazados!

— ¿Disfrazados?, ¿Cómo?

— ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!

—No lo sé, me rindo.

—Está bien, escoge, ¿Pokemon o Digimon?

¡Vaya!, irían disfrazados de animales extraños—algunos parlanchines— que aparecieron hace muchos años atrás, aunque, ciertamente, al hacer remembranza de su infancia, habían breves imágenes de seres extraños femeninos, muy sexys y si no se equivocaba, los Pokemons eran los que no tenían forma humana, al menos, cuando solo eran ciento cincuenta.

— ¿Digimon?

— ¡Excelente!—chilló entusiasmada—. Sabía que contigo no me equivocaba, eres tan ideal para ser un abnegado.

—Oh…pero ¿Y los disfraces? ¿Cómo los conseguiremos?

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a crear el tuyo, pero tienes que escoger que quieres, déjame te busco un álbum.

Inoue se colocó de pie, perdiéndose en uno de los estantes, Mimi apoyó su mentón en su mano izquierda, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, quien seguía entretenido con aquel libro, se miraba una persona intelectual, pero, quizás débil en el ámbito emocional, él era la oportunidad que tanto estaba buscando y no podía desperdiciarla, no después de tantos años de sufrimiento, lo necesitaba de su lado y haría todo lo posible por tenerlo, sin embargo, no podía actuar, no con Inoue cerca, los gemelos, ciertamente, no le importaba, eran como una extraña decoración de aquel salón.

La puerta se abrió, al alzar su mirada, se encontró con aquellos ojos zafiros que la volvían loca, su corazón se detuvo por instante, así como sus piernas y brazos se durmieron, y fue ahí, donde descubrió que por mucho que un chico la hiciera sonrojar, jamás, podrían causarle tal efecto como el que Yamato provocaba en ella.

— ¿Quién diría que eres un acosador?—canturreó ella soltando una sonrisa malvada.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia enfrente, viendo a un ruborizado Yamato.

—Ishida-kun, ¿Por qué no estas con Sora?—preguntó Miyako, extrañada ante su presencia.

—Creo que está un poco ocupada con Taichi.

— ¡Hay Tai! ¡Es un metiche!—barboteó ella, molesta—. Oh bueno, bienvenido a nuestro club, mira, ellos son Tom y Tomi, los gemelos y también Izzy, nuestro líder.

—Hola—susurraron los gemelos sin molestarse en ver a Yamato.

—Buen día—saludó Izumi haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

—Buen día—contestó Yamato, adentrándose al pequeño salón—. Con permiso.

Yamato se acercó hasta ella, en sus manos llevaba un emparedado envuelto en papel aluminio y un pequeño bote con jugo, los cuales colocó sobre la mesa frente suyo, Mimi se enterneció ante aquel hermoso gesto, el muy tonto sin darse cuenta la conquistaba cada día más.

— ¡Oh pero que lindo!—chilló Inoue, sentándose a un lado suyo—. Ya quisiera yo que me vinieran a dejar comida, pero mis hermanos lo que harían serian jalarme las orejas, ustedes dos se llevan increíble, así quisiera llevarme yo con los míos.

_Oh, no lo quieres, créeme que no…_

—Eso es una gran idea—dijo ella, conteniéndose una risa pícara—. Yama dile a Inoue cuanto nos llevamos.

—Cállate—susurró Yamato, dándole un pellizco en la pierna.

—Oh Dios, no me digas Inoue, dime Yolei—pidió ella, restándole importancia a la reacción de Yamato—. Mira, mira, aquí hay varias imágenes.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Yamato.

Dejó que Inoue, es decir, Yolei, le contará todo acerca de la próxima actividad que aquel extraño club tendría, ella, en cambio, se ocupó en ver los bocetos que estaban dibujados en aquel cuaderno, habían varias figuras, desde extraños dinosaurios, hasta plantas en forma humana, así como un no muy ingenioso fantasma, entre otros, hasta que encontró uno, sencillamente genial y extremadamente sexy, observó a Yamato de reojo, imaginándose su rostro si la viera con aquel atrevido traje, tal vez así, se espabilaría el grandísimo tonto.

—Yolei, me gusta este—dijo ella, pasándole el álbum a la muchacha.

— ¡OH!—exclamó ella sosteniendo el álbum con sus dos manos—. ¡Te verás increíble! Angewomon es uno de los mejores digimons femeninos.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó Yamato, Mimi mordió su labio para evitar una carcajada.

Yolei le pasó aquel cuaderno ya un poco desgastado al joven, Mimi ladeó su rostro para ver como los ojos de Yamato se agrandaban y sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo furioso, cuando sus escandalizados ojos se posaron en los suyos, ella le guiñó su ojo a la vez que una sonrisa coqueta se dibujaba en sus labios, la cual mutó en una de diversión para que los demás presentes no se dieren cuenta de aquello.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!—Inquirió Yamato—. Vas a un orfanato no a un club nocturno.

—Yo lo veo totalmente inocente—comentó Yolei—. Eres igualito a Taichi, cuando le propuse a Kari que lo usara, se convirtió en un completo ogro.

— ¡Porque es algo indecente!—reprochó—. No usaras eso—ordenó, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Pruébame—susurró ella en coreano—. A menos que quieras que solo lo use para ti—. Continuó. Deslizando su pantorrilla en un movimiento lento por el tobillo del muchacho.

—No quiero nada—contestó él, también en coreano, golpeando levemente con su puño su pierna.

Mimi soltó un gemido de dolor, dejándose caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque bien sabía que no obtendría un sí por parte del chico, pero esa se la vengaría, como fuere.

— ¿Taka-san? ¿Estás bien?

El timbre de la campana sonó anunciando el fin del receso, Mimi no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, lamentándose internamente por la agresión de Yamato.

—Bueno, Miyako—dijo su objetivo, al otro lado de la sala—. Cualquier duda que tengas sobre el evento, me avisas.

—Soy Yolei—reprochó la chica, pero su objetivo ya se había ido y ella, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle su nombre.

* * *

Sora se deleitó con el paisaje que la terraza del instituto le mostraba, desde el azul de los cielos hasta las ramas de los árboles moviéndose a un ritmo armonioso junto con el viento que revolvía sus cabellos, adoraba esos pequeños momentos, amaba la naturaleza y el espectáculo que ésta todos los días le daba, era en esos momentos en que deseaba ser una fotógrafa profesional, para capturar todo aquello que la vida le mostraba.

—Ehh…el chico más guapo de todo el universo se ha ido—comentó Taichi comenzando a silbar.

—No es el más guapo del universo—dijo ella dándose la vuelta, encarando a su mejor amigo—. Estoy comenzando a creer que tienes sentimientos por él.

— ¡Dios! Con eso no juegues, ¡Mujer!

Ella alzó las cejas sugerentemente—. Pues demuestras todo lo contrario.

— ¡No soy yo!—exclamó él—. Es tu amiga que no deja de meterme esas horribles imágenes en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué imágenes?

— ¡Oh! No quieres saber.

—Ustedes dos son un caso, lo sabes, ¿No?

Taichi comenzó a hablar entre dientes, palabras que ella no entendió, una carcajada escapó de sus labios, ver a su amigo enojado siempre le resultaba gracioso.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dices nada?—culminó con esa pregunta su pequeño berrinche.

—Porque ella no lo hace con mala intención—dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yolei no entiende, tiene grandes intenciones, lo sé, ella solo quiere que sea feliz…pero…—calló, incapaz de continuar con lo que quería decir, dolía recordar todo aquello, dolía tanto que incluso pensar en ser feliz era como una estocada en su corazón.

— ¿Pero qué?—instó Taichi—. ¿No quieres ser feliz?

_¿Para qué? _Se preguntó_, ¿Para volver a caer en la desdicha? _Aquello, simplemente daba miedo.

Lentamente le dio la espalda, incapaz de verlo a los ojos y que descubriera todos esos demonios que querían sofocarla y hundirla en lo más profundo de su ser, Taichi no tenía que ver aquello, en lo que se había convertido, en lo que, tristemente, no creía volver a ser.

— ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo vi una película y hubo algo que, no puedo olvidar.

— ¿Tu mente prodigiosa?—preguntó él, en un tono divertido—. Porque yo sinceramente lo hubiera olvidado a los dos segundos de haber terminado la película.

—Cuando ves algo que es muy parecido a lo que sientes, que marca tu vida, simplemente no lo olvidas.

—A ver y ¿Qué es?

—Los depresivos no quieren ser felices, quieren ser infelices para confirmar su depresión—comenzó a recitar ignorando por completo el tono hastiado que había utilizado Taichi anteriormente—. Si son felices, no están deprimidos y quieren salir al mundo a vivir, lo cual puede ser deprimente.

El viento fue lo único que habló por ellos dos en los segundos que le siguieron, Sora sabía que aquello había enojado a su amigo, pero, no podía mentirse ni mentirle a él, eso era su vida, su nueva vida.

— ¿Así que esa frase resume tu vida?—inquirió Taichi entre dientes.

—Sí.

—Eso es patético—escupió con furia—. No puedes vivir a expensas de lo que una estúpida película dice.

—No es estúpida, ¿La has visto tan siquiera?

—Pues con esto que me has dicho no quiero ver nada.

—Bien.

—Sora, no puedes hundirte en esto, es sólo una relación finalizada, el mundo no se va a detener por eso.

—Tú no entiendes nada—dijo, en voz baja, cargada de ira.

— ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?—demandó él, elevando cada vez más la voz—. ¿No entiendo cómo es que una mujer se hunde en un charco por un hombre?

— ¡No es así!—gritó, volteando hacia él, sus ojos nublados le hacían verlo lejano, a pesar de que estuviera a unos pasos de distancia—. ¡Tú nunca te has enamorado! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Cómo pretendes decirme tú que siga con mi vida cuando nunca has pasado por esto?!

— ¡Porque el amor no lo es todo!—gritó él también—. El amor no es amor si te mata de esa manera, pareces un maldito zombi, y si esa mierda que te deja sin cerebro es amor, pues agradezco nunca haberme enamorado.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—chilló sintiendo como sus mejillas se empapaban—. ¡Sé muy bien que el mundo no se detiene por lo que me pasó! ¡Soy yo la que me quiero detener!—sollozó con dolor, eso no era lo que quería, no quería que la viera tan vulnerable, tan derrotada—. Lo di todo, le di tanto, que no creo ser capaz de volver a dar.

—El amor, no lo es todo.

Las manos de Taichi tomaron sus hombros con delicadeza, despacio la apretó con sus brazos, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho, acarició su espalda y su cabeza con cariño.

—El amor no lo es todo—repitió—. Está tu familia, tu mamá que te ama, tus amigas, la odiosa de Yolei y estoy yo Sora, pero más que todo, estás tú, Sora…no quiero que te pierdas, no lo hagas, quédate conmigo…

Su llanto habló por ella, aquello que Taichi dijo había sido como un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba en toda esa oscuridad que ella mismo creó, aquel rayito que la instaba a continuar, a seguir, a olvidar, Taichi era su rayito de esperanza, lo era todo así como sabía que ella lo era todo para él, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no fue él? ¿Por qué el amor nunca surgió entre ellos? ¿Por qué Yuki y no Taichi?

* * *

Mimi llegó al apartamento de los Takaishi completamente sola, Inoue, no la pudo acompañar, porque su pequeño amiguito de primaria la estaba esperando por un helado que le había prometido desde sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo y Yamato, le había dicho que el presidente de su clase le ayudaría con los apuntes que perdieron en el tiempo que no estuvieron ahí, algo que ella, debería de estar haciendo también, pero, faltaba mucho para los exámenes y un día de descanso no le haría daño a nadie.

Entró al apartamento, encontrándolo solo, Mimi no se extrañó que Takeru no estuviere ahí, todos los días llegaba tarde al igual que Natsuko, se descalzó con ayuda de sus propios pies y a paso lento llegó hasta su habitación encerrándose en ésta, tiró el maletín al suelo y procedió a quitarse la ropa, buscó en su nuevo armario ropa que pudiere poner nervioso a Yamato, siendo la búsqueda nada complicada, Yamato era demasiado fácil de leer y con los shorts y la camisa holgada que se colocó, sabía que él, no la dejaría de ver en lo que restaba del día.

Agarró su laptop que estaba en su buró y se tiró en su cama, deseosa por encontrar a alguna de sus amigas coreanas conectadas en alguna red social.

A las dos horas, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, cerró su laptop y se recostó sobre la cama, sabiendo que el único que llegaría a esa hora sería Yamato, pues tanto Takeru como Natsuko llegaban cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Mimi cerró sus ojos, haciéndose la dormida, escuchó algunos pasos y el sonido del maletín de él cayendo contra el suelo, seguramente al lado del suyo, lo escuchó suspirar para después agregar un "No tienes remedio" seguramente molesto por haber dejado su uniforme tirado en el suelo, oyó más pasos que a los pocos segundos se detuvieron.

Abrió uno de sus ojos, él estaba de espaldas a ella, frente al armario, su saco color azul cayó al suelo, quedándose solo con su camisa blanca, la cual procedió a desabrochar, ella, agradeció internamente haberse hecho la dormida, en especial cuando la camisa terminó en el suelo junto con el saco.

Se desplazó a gatas hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama lo más silenciosa que pudo, se enderezó hasta quedar parada sobre el colchón, Yamato estaba tan entretenido buscando ropa que no se había percatado de su presencia, sin pensarlo mucho y sin calcular si quiera la distancia se lanzó hacia él, agarrándolo por el cuello y enredando sus piernas en su cintura, lo sintió tensarse a la vez que perdía el equilibrio, soltó una carcajada al escucharlo maldecir.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mimi!—chilló, colocando sus manos sobre el armario para no caer al suelo—. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?—demandó sin bajar su tono rudo, ella en cambio, besó su mejilla a modo de respuesta, un beso sonoro y empalagoso, el cual fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de él, se relajara.

—Hueles tan rico—dijo ella, apretándose más a él—. ¿Sabes? Leí un artículo muy interesante, ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

—Si te bajas con gusto escucharé lo que quieras.

—Yama, sostenme por las piernas que me resbalo—dijo ella haciendo voz chiquita.

—No te voy a sostener nada—gruñó él, sacudiéndose para dejarla caer, ella, lo apretó más por el cuello besando una vez más su mejilla.

—Me asfixias—masculló él despegando sus manos del armario, pretendiendo quitársela de encima, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio una vez más, cayendo al suelo, siendo sus manos y rodillas su escudo para no golpearse su cara, dejándola a ella a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

Ella comenzó a reír, alegre por la falsa furia del muchacho, Yamato se dejó caer al suelo, con su muñeca protegiendo su rostro, Mimi se pegó más a él, enrollando una vez más sus brazos por su cuello.

—No tienes remedio—lo escuchó murmurar, totalmente vencido.

— ¿vas a escuchar el artículo que te comente?

— ¿Dejaras de torturarme?

—Sabes muy bien cómo puedes acabar con la tortura—dijo ella, separándose de él, se sentó a un lado, esperando a que Yamato se diera la vuelta, y una vez su espalda tocó el suelo y sus ojos se unieran con los de ella, volvió a atacar—. Tú me torturas más—dijo ella, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él y pasando una pierna a un lado de su cadera, Yamato había tocado una fibra sensible y lo que en un rato fue pura alegría, había estallado en una infinita tristeza, en donde ella estaba consciente de lo cuan lejano estaba Yamato para ella—.Todos los días de mi vida, es la misma tortura, no tienes idea cuantas han sido las noches que he gritado en silencio a mi mamá, reprochándole por haber truncado mi destino, mi vida, mi felicidad, por culpa de ella no puedo tenerte.

Lo miró cerrar sus ojos e inhalar con fuerza, tal vez por el olor que sus cabellos desprendían, cuando eran más pequeños, él siempre le decía que adoraba como su cabello olía, especialmente recién salida del baño, ella, no había vuelto a cambiar de champú lo largo de todos esos años. Ese era el momento oportuno para atacar, para cumplir su cometido, estaba en sus manos, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo, la sombra de su madre le hacía hundirse en ese pequeño hoyo que se había convertido su corazón, ese agujero negro que los únicos que fueron capaces de adentrarse fueron sus padres y Yamato, sin embargo, su padre estaba muerto y Yamato se le escapaba de las manos, haciéndola sentir más sola que nunca.

—Mimi…no…—susurró él negando con la cabeza.

—Y ahora que mi mamá murió, lo único que me dejó fue un tremendo vacío, un maldito vacío que me quema por dentro, vacío que me recuerda todas esas noches que odié a mi mamá por haberme traído al mundo sólo por un fin meramente egoísta… ¿Crees que sólo tú te torturas?...No es así Yamato—escuchó como su voz se cortaba, volviéndose aguda, ahí estaba su grandiosa venganza, ella rompiéndose frente a él, ¿Por qué nada le salía como quería?

Su pecho ardió, ese abrasador fuego estaba atacando otra vez, quemándola por dentro, sus miedos estaban siendo descubiertos a propia voluntad, amaba a su madre, pero, nunca pudo perdonarle por haberla usado para amarrar a un hombre, pero ahora, ahora, ¿Qué quedaba? Su madre estaba muerta y ella, ahora no podía perdonarse aquel resentimiento que manchó su corazón por tantos años.

—No llores.

Su mano, más grande que la de ella, tocó su mejilla, Mimi se dio cuenta que lloraba al ver las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que mojaban el rostro de Yamato, sus ojos, nublados por la misma tristeza que estaba segura ella mostraba, _su propio reflejo_, eso era él para ella, pero, ¿Qué era ella para él?

—No estoy llorando—le cortó ella, sentándose sobre su estómago, desde esa posición, podía apreciar su pecho desnudo, desde su cuello, sus hombros, clavícula y pectorales, Yamato no tenía un cuerpo de modelo, tenía complexión delgada, pero marcada, sus brazos formaban pequeños músculos donde se podían ver sus gruesas venas resaltando sobre su pálida piel, su respiración agitada hacía que sus costillas se marcaran en cada exhalar haciendo sentir a Mimi mas tentada a tenerlo cerca, sus ojos seguían traicionándola, volcando más lágrimas de las que ella ya no deseaba derramar, no quería verse más débil de lo que era frente a él, mucho menos teniéndole tan cerca_, sintiéndole_ tan cerca, con su cuerpo causando revoluciones en el suyo, como tantas veces lo deseó.

—No estás sola—lo escuchó murmurar con cierta dificultad, queriendo creer ella que contenía los mismos impulsos por los que ella pasaba.

Mimi quiso ver a través de él, pero por más que sus ojos perforaran en él, lo más que veía era a ella misma, esa niña asustada que él conoció por primera vez, la niña que se ceñía a las faldas de su madre, la niña que no conoció el mundo por seis años, la niña que terminó completamente enamorada de él desde que lo vio, esa misma niña que sería capaz de darlo todo por él, la veía a ella y nadie más, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si decía conocerlo no podía descifrar sus pensamientos? Ella era tan transparente para él tanto que hasta ella misma se miraba en él.

Su mano actuando por sí sola, descendió hasta el cuerpo de Yamato, tocó su cuello comenzando su pequeña y deliciosa danza, descendiendo con lentitud, explorando, queriendo conocer, queriendo encontrarlo, tocó su clavícula y se detuvo en su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía enloquecido, justo como el de ella, ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Su propio reflejo o el mismo Yamato sintiendo esa explosión que la consumía por completo?

—No lo sé—murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, nada estaba saliendo como ella planeó, se sentía tan derrotada que continuar con aquello se le hacía ridículo e imposible.

Sintió como las manos de Yamato la envolvían, él se enderezó con ella aún en sus brazos, quedando sentados, Mimi le abrazó una vez más, pidiendo a gritos que su llanto cesará de una vez por todas, Yamato desplazó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros en donde con delicadeza la separó de él.

—Nunca te dejaré sola—dijo, en voz ronca, sus pulgares limpiando sus mejillas—. Pero tienes que entender que nuestra vida está marcada.

— ¿Tu no me crees?—preguntó en voz baja—. Yo los escuché, ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Te creo—le aseguró—. Creo todo lo que dijiste, pero, papá nunca hizo nada, no se separó de tu mamá, no dejó de tratarte como una hija, nada cambió Mimi.

—No quieres que cambie—replicó ella—. Te arrepentirás el día en que encuentre a mi padre—dijo ella, sin ningún ánimo de ofenderlo o de amenazarle, Yamato vivía atado a los prejuicios y eso era lo que los iba a hundir a los dos, porque, estaba segura que si en algún momento él llegase a caer, ella caería con él.

—Lo siento, no quiero que te lleves una desilusión.

—lo sé.

Vencida y abatida se separó de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba e incluso se volvía más débil, Yamato se puso de pie también, se acercó una vez más, lo suficiente para darle un casto beso en su cabeza, beso que le supo a una despedida que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer, lo vio partir en silencio dejándola en aquella habitación desconocida, Yamato la había sentenciado como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, solo que esa vez, no estaba segura de poder seguir luchando.

* * *

Mimi observó al Izumi, sentándose siempre en el mismo lugar, leyendo un libro esta vez de un color rojo, intentó leer las letras pero el chico lo había colocado sobre la mesa sin darle oportunidad alguna de leer una tan sola letra, tenía tres días yendo a ese lugar, incluso ya había escuchado decir a los gemelos dos palabras más de su corto vocabulario, pero de él, no pasaba más allá de un simple hola, ¿Cómo podía actuar si no sabía de qué hablar? Mimi intentó decirle algo, preguntarle sobre el dichoso libro rojo, pero Yolei ya había llegado, esta vez con una computadora, hablándole de la maravilla de los foros de anime a los que estaba suscrita, y en los cuales ella debía crear obligatoriamente una cuenta para sumarse a la comunidad.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?

—No lo sé—contestó ella—. Mejor hagamos otra cosa, no creo que tenga el tiempo para conectarme todos los días, tengo que ponerme al día con los estudios.

—Oh bueno—dijo ella cerrando el foro de anime—. ¡Ya se!—gritó entusiasmada—. Escribe un fan fic, una historia de tu anime, película, serie o libro favorito y lo publicamos en internet, ¿Te parece?

—Pero nunca me he puesto a escribir.

— ¡Yo te ayudare! Acepta, di que sí, ¡Por favor!

—Bueno pero solo si tú me ayudas.

—¡Sí!—chilló ella, lanzándose a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo, Mimi sintió una extraña calidez embargándose en su pecho, nunca había recibido un abrazo con tanto cariño por sus amigas coreanas, inclusive ni de su propia madre y era algo extraño aquello, Yamato la había abrazo en muchas ocasiones, con mucho cariño también, pero el cariño que percibía de Yamato jamás sería comparado como los abrazos que su padre le daba en ocasiones especial, que era muy parecido al que Miyako le estaba dando en aquel momento, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se sintió en casa.

—Buenos días.

Mimi no reconoció al instante aquella voz, sino hasta que vio aquella sonrisita socarrona que Kimura le había regalado por el resto de aquellos tres días, Mimi trató de corresponderle, logrando un amago de ésta, el tipo era guapísimo y hubieron varios minutos en que volvió a sonrojarse, pero, desde que Miyako había mencionado que era un rompecorazones, su imagen de él había cambiado por completo y no porque temiera tener un corazón roto el de ella ya tenía dueño—el cual presentía se iba a romper—, simplemente que, había visto más en aquel chico que esa carita bonita que lucía todos los días.

—Kimura—graznó Miyako—. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

—Quería saludar—contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y también presentar mi solicitud para unirme al club.

Miyako gritó un sonoro "no" que la hizo respingar del susto, sin embargo, su atención se enfocó solamente en él, el cual estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirándola a ella, si algo debía de reconocer, era que el chico era ambicioso tanto o igual que ella.

— ¿Por qué te quieres unir?—preguntó ella inquisitiva—. ¿Es una de tus jugadas para tu próxima conquista?

—Que mal concepto tienes de mí, eh.

—Es lo que veo todos los días, Kimura.

—Pues te equivoca, solo quiero unirme, me gusta el anime.

— ¿A sí?—inquirió alzando una ceja, escéptica—. Mencióname cinco animes, que no sean dragon ball z, bleach, full metal alquemist, sailor moon, inuyasha, ranma, naruto, sakura…

—Evangelion, gundam wing, blood plus, Chrno Crusade, Watamote,…. ¿Continuo?

—Ya, ya, entendí—dijo ella, inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil, Mimi tuvo que admitir que se miraba realmente tierna así.

—Sé que no es contigo que debo consultarlo, pero, te conviene, Inoue, estoy seguro que ganaré las elecciones y con eso, tu club tendrá muchos más integrantes.

— ¡No queremos más integrantes! ¡Los gemelos colapsaran!—chilló señalando con su dedo a los chicos que estaban perdidos en el mundo del PSP.

—Miyako, si se quiere unir, déjalo—habló Koushiro, en voz autoritaria pero queda.

—Pero, pero…

—Le gusta el anime y nos puede ayudar a expandirnos, somos el club que menos integrantes tiene, lo sabes.

—Odio cuando tienes la razón—replicó entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada aseverada al joven—. Te estaré vigilando—sentenció antes de sentarse de golpe sobre su asiento.

—Bienvenido al club—dijo Koushiro, lanzándole una amable sonrisa, la misma que le dedicó a ella cuando entró.

—Bienvenido—contestaron los gemelos, seguidamente ella.

Kimura entró, tomando asiento a un lado de ella, Mimi pudo diferenciar un aroma fuerte y fresco que provenía de él, recordándole uno de los perfumes que Yamato usaba.

— ¿Qué harás esta tarde, Mimi? ¿Puedo decirte así?

—Te estoy escuchando Kimura—gruñó Miyako a un lado suyo.

—Será fuera del club, no dentro, así que no estoy haciendo nada que infrinja alguna ley.

—Te mantendré vigilado—amenazó ella.

— ¿Entonces, Mimi?—preguntó, desviando su atención a ella—

—Oh, creo que no podré, tengo que ir a buscar los libros que me hacen falta, Yamato me acompañará—mintió a medias, ya convencería a Yamato de que la llevara.

— ¿Ishida? Pero Iku me dijo que se quedaría con él a estudiar.

— ¿Iku?—preguntó, con sus alarmas disparadas, ese era nombre de mujer, no cabía duda.

—Si—contestó él—. Si cambias de planes no dudes en buscarme, sabes dónde estaré—dijo, colocándose de pie—. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por aceptarme, sé que la pasaremos bien.

Mimi contuvo un grito de frustración, ¿Quién diablos era esa tal Iku?

* * *

Bostezó ante el tercer video de veinte minutos posteado en _Youtube_, los cuales pretendían enseñarle como costurar, como crear alas y como hacer un yelmo, Yolei le había propuesto ayudarla, tal vez a ella se le daba muy bien el costurar o tenía algún familiar que lo hiciere por ella, fuere como fuere, ella quería aportar en su disfraz, es decir _cosplay, _a lo largo de esos días la efusividad de la chica había pasado a ella, estando entusiasmada por aquella actividad a la cual estaba solo a tres semanas de que sucediera, quería ayudar, aunque aquellos videos le hacían ver lo difícil que en realidad era todo aquello.

Frustrada, cerró su laptop de golpe, se recostó en su cama y se dedicó a observar el techo, no estaba concentrada en lo absoluto, sus pensamientos vagaban y todos estos los llevaba a una sola persona.

Ahora que Yamato se quedaba en las tardes estudiando con la tal "Iku" de quien aún no había obtenido información, —estando demasiada emocionada con su sexy cosplay— había optado por marcharse con Yolei todas las tardes, haciendo parada en la escuela del pequeño Iori—que siempre la miraba de reojo y nunca le decía nada, ella no congeniaba mucho con los niños, esperaba por todos los dioses que los niños del orfanato no la miraran tan feo—llegando a su edificio media hora más tarde a la acostumbrada, en donde, en esos escasos días el Señor Tachikawa estaba ahí, sentado en una banca, con su mirada perdida.

Todos esos días se le acercó, presentándoselo primeramente a Yolei y al niño Iori, cuando los miraba, una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, pero Mimi, podía ver ese mismo vacío que su madre le dejó en los ojos de él, hecho que no le gustó, desde que empezó a darle tutorías, el señor le había caído completamente bien, había sentido una especie de empatía por él y verlo solo y además de eso triste, le estrujaba por dentro, él, siendo una persona tan linda, no debía estar solo, no era justo, ella tendría que buscar la forma para que él ya no estuviere con esa mirada tan fea.

— ¿Estas dormida?

Mimi volteó hacia la dirección de la voz de Yamato, quien venía entrando a la habitación, con su pijama puesta y con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello, pestañeó varias veces, denostándole lo despierta que estaba, desde que había ocurrido aquel incidente—si se le podía llamar así— Yamato todos los días le preguntaba si estaba dormida.

—Ya es tarde, duerme—dijo él, acomodándose en su futon.

—Lo sé, estaba entretenida viendo videos.

— ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó, percibiendo interés en su voz.

—Para crear mi cosplay, el disfraz para la actividad.

— ¿Cosplay?

—El disfraz para la actividad que tendremos—aclaró ella.

— ¿Sigues con esa idea de vestirte como ese ángel?

—Es el mejor disfraz que he visto en mi vida, si fuera a una fiesta ganaría como el mejor de todos.

—Pero no vas a una fiesta vas a un orfanato—replicó, alzando ligeramente la voz—. ¡No uses eso!

— ¡¿Por qué no?!—chilló ella, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto caprichoso.

—Porque es demasiado sugerente.

—No lo es, apareció en una serie de niños, no van a poner cosas sugerentes.

—Pues comienza a dudarlo.

—Entonces convénceme—dijo ella acercándose a la orilla del colchón, al lado de donde Yamato se encontraba—. ¿Por qué no debería de usarlo?

—Porque vas a un orfanato—repitió cansado—. Harás que los maestros y los niños más grandes te queden mirando como si fueras una especie de símbolo sexual.

Mimi soltó un suspiro derrotado, ella no quería que nadie más que él la mirara, si lo tenía a él, no necesitaba de nadie más, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él dejaba de verla un poco menos, tragó duro, esa noche sería su último intento, lo haría, buscaría una última oportunidad entre ellos, algo que demostrara que Yamato la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

—Lo haré con una condición—dijo ella, internamente nerviosa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué propones?

—Hagamos una escena de una película.

Ante su inquisidora mirada Mimi se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba sobre el colchón, se deslizó un poco hasta que su cabeza quedase colgando de la cama, desde su posición pudo ver como los ojos de Yamato se iluminaron, un brillo peculiar, uno que no miraba desde que sus padres murieron.

—Yo seré el Hombre Araña y tu Mary Jane Watson.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer?—reprochó, mostrando una sonrisa llena de diversión.

—Porque soy yo la que siente como la sangre se le está acumulando en la cabeza—dijo ella guiñándole un ojo divertida—. Vamos MJ ven aquí y demuéstrale al hombre araña de que estas hecha.

—Con eso lo que me dan ganas es salir corriendo—comentó él, conteniéndose una carcajada.

—Vamos, ¡apúrate! Que ya veo todo borroso.

—Eres una llorona—dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Si quieres hacer bien la escena debes de taparte el rostro.

Lo vio quitarse la pequeña toalla que descansaba en su cuello y colocársela sobre sus ojos manteniendo una mano sobre ésta para que no cayera, Mimi olvidó como respirar, todo dentro de ella se apagó siendo sólo su corazón el único órgano que funcionaba bombardeando eufórico como nunca antes lo había hecho, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él la sostuvo por el cuello, sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca, ahí estaba todo lo que había deseado, a él, solamente a él, y a pesar de que sus labios tocaron su mentón regalándole un beso cálido, deslizándose hasta su mejilla en donde depositó otro beso, más dulce y más largo que el anterior, culminando en su nariz, a ella, le supo a gloria, a algo infinito y puro, a todo eso que siempre deseó y nunca supo cómo expresarlo ni como pedírselo, su cariño y su amor incondicional.

—Ahora debes de cambiar de ¿Cómo se llaman?—dijo, muy cerca de su oído sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, con la toalla aun cubriendo sus ojos.

—Cosplay—susurró ella, demasiado bajo, que si él no hubiera estado tan cerca, no la hubiera escuchado.

—Sí, eso—dijo él riendo un poco siendo ella contagiada ante aquella melodía perfecta para sus oídos.

Yamato se alejó de ella, la toalla cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se enfrió, lo miró apagar la luz y acostarte en su futon, ella, no se movió de su puesto, todo aquello había sido mágico y a pesar de haber sido tan efímero su cuerpo aún se estremecía ante ese contacto, pero ella, había aprendido a leerlo, habían muchas cosas que no comprendía de Yamato, sabía que él no se exponía ante ella como ella lo hacía, había descubierto que cuando miraba a sus ojos, miraba lo que ella quería que él fuera y no quien realmente era él, sin embargo, habían momentos como ese, pequeños momentos en que ella lograba ver al verdadero Yamato y ese Yamato, con su calidez y sus besos, solo le anunciaba que había algo más, algo oculto, algo que lo motivó a actuar, un final, el final de lo que nunca llegó a ser y ella…no sabía si podía pelear más…

* * *

Oh Dios, este capitulo me salio odiosamente largo :o :O :O espero que no se les caigan los ojos con tanta letra :O Por cierto, se que Mimi esta muy odiosa pero no se preocupen, que ella va a ir cambiando a medida que pasen los capitulos, espero que este capi no les haya aburrido y tranquilos que ya pronto entraremos al mimato =D

Por cierto la frase del inicio la relaciono mucho con la escena final y esa frase pertenece a la cancion Arms de Christina Perri es hermosa, escuchenla es hermosa.

y Bueno, ahora a contestar sus rr =D

Javi: Me alegra tanto que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que el Mimato llegará, solo que será algo lento así que tenme un poco de paciencia.

Cata: hola, sabes, no tenia ni idea de que significaba cuatica, por suerte una amiga me hizo salir de mi ignorancia xD xD xD muchas gracias por el rr y me da tanta felicidad que te guste a pesar de su temática, me gusta innovar y espero que este fic tenga todos los elementos para crear una historia diferente =D espero que este capítulo te guste.

Vitu: Hola, hola =D gracias por el rr y el apoyo, con respecto a Hiroaki pues solo te dire que sigas leyendo, ya Yamato dará a entender lo que imaginó de Hiroaki y mas o menos su rumbo, si sigues con la duda me vuelves a consultar ¿Si? Y bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado =D

Shira: Hola, hola, me pone muy feliz tu RR espero que este capitulo también te guste =D cuídate un beso.

Andi:Holaa jajajaja fue sin querer queriendo, nos conectamos con Sakura Tachikawa xD xD pero que bueno que fue así, ya que el fandom se ve mas bonito con más historias mimatos xD y bueno muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario me alegra mucho, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes =D éxitos.

Criiisi: hola mi querida amiga, sé que estas algo ocupada por tu universidad así que espero que no colapses -.- por favor no colapses D= en fin jajajja ya sabes que tu eres la ganadora de mi review award ;) que bueno que Miya te hace reir a mi este personaje me gusta pero en los fics es que la ponen tan graciosa, ella tiene una personalidad bien divertida, quiero una amiga asi xD menos que trate de meterse en mi vida amorosa ESO LO ODIO pero para lo demás si =D la bitch jajajja aparecerá dentro de dos capítulos mas, es que quiero dejar bien armado el Taiora bueno no bien armado, si no que Sora ya se sienta un poco mejor y que luego la bitch aparezca y la desmorone =D jajajja se que no te puede caer mal Cersei y sabes, tu eres mi única amiga que simpatiza con ella :O eres especial =D te quiero amiga, cuídate =D


End file.
